KrAy Wonderful Memories With You
by en2 si HardShiper
Summary: Kris menyeramkan. Banyak orang takut padanya. Tapi Lay justru dengan polosnya malah memanggil dia ahjushi tanpa rasa takut sedikitpun. Summary gagal. Intinya ini cerita KrAy. XD
1. Chapter 1

Hallloooowwww...

Aku datang lagi bawa fanfic baru. Aku hiatus lama banget dari ffn karena fokus pada tugas. xD Maaf ya /.\

Ya udah cuap-cuapnya yok dilanjut. Ini fanfic baru. Oh iya. Aku lagi terjerat dengan kopel Kris dan Lay dari exo ini. Dan rencana mau buat cerita mereka. Jika responnya bagus. Aku akan lanjutin tapi kalau gak ya. Aku hapus aja.

Tittle : Wonderful memories with you

Pairing : KrAy / KrisLay

Genre : Romance

Rate : K+ s/d T (bingung. Jadi asal rate aja xD)

Disclaimer : ini cerita punya saya tentunya

a/n : Terinspirasi dari cerita temen sekampung. Tapi gak semua mirip kok. Hanya inspirasinya aja dari dia. Love u my best friend 3

Warning : Typo (s) bertebaran. Judul-Summary-Cerita yang ga nyambung. YAOI || _**Boys Love Boys**_ || Jadi saya tegaskan. || _**DONT LIKE DONT READ. Its YAOI and DONT BASH ME**_ .

saya orang yang suka damai. So cekidot. Semoga kalian suka

=====KrAy Fams=====

"Lay, aku menyimpan suatu kebohongan padamu. Rasanya aku tak bisa lebih lama lagi menyimpannya.."

"Kebohongan? Mwoya?" tanya Lay menengadahkan kepalanya dan menurunkan tangannya dari lingkaran leher kekasihnya.

"Kau tidak marah?"

"Aniya. Buat apa aku marah," jawab Lay semakin penasaran.

"Malam itu, saat aku datang ke rumahmu dan aku meminta untuk diajari cara bersikap yang baik karena aku kebingungan menghadapi Tao. Padahal sebenarnya... memang aku ingin melakukannya denganmu... Aduhh! Yakk Lay! Kau memukulku! Aduh, sakit, Lay! " Kris berteriak-teriak sementara dengan gemasnya Lay mendaratkan pukulan yang bertubi-tubi di dada kekasihnya. Yang sebenarnya sangatlah tidak terasa bagi seorang Kris.

TBC

HEHEHE.. Gimana chingu? Mau dilanjut gak? Aku minta kritik dan sarannya ne. Review aja. Review itu jadi semangat untukku


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : Wonderful memories with you

Pairing : KrAy / KrisLay

Genre : Romance

Rate : K+ s/d T (bingung. Jadi asal rate aja xD)

Disclaimer : ini cerita punya saya tentunya

a/n : Terinspirasi dari cerita temen sekampung. Tapi gak semua mirip kok. Hanya inspirasinya aja dari dia. Love u my best friend 3

Warning : Typo (s) bertebaran. Judul-Summary-Cerita yang ga nyambung. YAOI ||_**Boys Love Boys**_|| Jadi saya tegaskan. || _**DONT LIKE DONT READ. Its YAOI and DONT BASH ME**_.

Saya orang yang suka damai. So cekidot. Semoga kalian suka

=====KrAy Fams=====

Aneh, Lay tidak lagi mendengar tawa tertahan teman-temannya selagi mereka masih bermain petak umpet di halaman villa yang luas. Dengan sapu tangan yang menutupi wajah dan pandangan matanya, sepasang tangan mungilnya direntangkan untuk merabai apa yang berada di sekitarnya. Namja kecil itu terus bergerak melacak persembunyian teman-temannya.

Ah, mengapa suara teman-temannya tidak kunjung terdengar seperti biasanya? Jangan-jangan mereka bersembunyi di tempat yang tidak terjangkau atau mereka hanya menjahili dirinya. Tidak mungkin teman-temannya seperti itu. Pasti ada sesuatu. Namja kecil itu mulai cemas. Namun kecemasannya itu sirna sesaat tangannya menyentuh seseorang.

"Yakk! Kena kau!" teriaknya girang menyadari tangannya menangkap lengan temannya. Langsung saja dilepaskan ikatan sapu tangannya dan seketika itu pula mulutnya ternganga. Ternyata bukan salah seorang lengan temannya yang tertangkap melainkan lengan milik seorang laki-laki yang tidak dikenalinya.

Dengan menahan keterkejutan dalam hatinya. Lay menatap namja di hadapannya lekat-lekat. Tubuhnya yang tinggi, rambutnya acak-acakan, berkemeja lusuh. Dan raut wajahnya yang kusam memperburuk penampilannya.

"O-oh! Mi-mianhae, ahjushi! Kami... bermain-main di sini," akhirnya kata-kata itu terlontarkan pada namja yang diperkirakannya sebagai pemilik baru villa yang sedang dipugar.

Namja itu tidak menyahut dan hanya menatapi dengan sorot mata yang sulit diartikan Lay. Hatinya mulai ketir setelah matanya mengintai ke sana sini dan tidak mendapati teman-temannya. Pastilah mereka sudah kabur. Ughh! Sialan, tidak satu pun pekerja bangunan yang memberitahukan kemunculan si pemilik villa. Kalau tahu kan Lay tidak akan sembarangan bermain-main di sini.

"Ahjushi, saya minta maaf," ulang Lay dengan mata yang menatap penuh harap kepada lawan bicaranya. Dinantikannya lawan bicaranya itu membalas walau sedikit.

"Kau... tidak takut padaku?"

"Takut?" Lay balik bertanya dengan tidak mengerti.

"Teman-temanmu lari begitu melihat diriku."

"Mengapa aku juga tidak ikutan lari ya," gumam Lay amat polos. Ia masih berdiri dengan kebingungan menatap pemilik villa. Samar ditangkapnya tarikan bibir namja di depannya itu membentuk seulas senyuman amat tipis.

"Jadi, selama ini kalian sering bermain-main di sini?"

"Ne, tapi kami tidak pernah merusak tanaman atau memetik bunga-bunga. Kami hanya bermain petak umpet saja, Ahjushi. Umm, aku berjanji takkan bermain-main lagi," sesal Lay serasa mewakili teman-temannya.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Zhang Yixing, ahjushi. Tapi teman-teman memanggilku Lay. Dan ahjushi siapa namanya?" ucap Lay sambil tersenyum.

"Ah, panggil saja Kris gege. Jangan memanggilku ahjushi karena aku belum tua..."

"Eum ne... ne.. Gege," angguk Lay menjawab. "Aku berjanji takkan bermain-main lagi di sini. Mianhae ahjushi eh gege," lanjut Lay. Namja di depannya itu menyeringai.

"Hmm bolehkah nanti aku balik lagi ke sini.."

"Untuk?"

"Untuk mengantarkan kepiting salju. Biasanya umma selalu mengirimkannya pada tetangga baru."

"Begitukah? Ohh!"

"Jadi boleh?"Lay meminta kepastian.

"Terserah kau"

"Kalau begitu akan aku ambilkan dan antarkan sekarang juga ahjushi, eh.. Gege.."

"Lho, memangnya kepiting itu sudah dibuat ummamu?"

"Umma kan setiap hari membuatnya dan siang begini pasti sudah selesai," jawab Lay amat cepat. Tanpa menungu persetujuan Kris, Lay kecil itu berlari melintasi halaman villa, menembus sampai keluar gerbang. Rambutnya bergoyang-goyang seirama ayunan kakinya.

Kris menatap dari kejauhan. Perasaannya berkecamuk. Menandai namja kecil itu amat istimewa. Berani menatap matanya, bicara dan meminta maaf. Dan tindakan terakhirnya yang begitu mengejutkan. Menawarkan sesuatu yang tidak pernah diduga dan dibayangkan sebelumnya. Sesuatu yang 'manis' dan menyentuh hatinya.

=====KrAy Fams=====

Dengan rasa penasaran Kris menantikan Lay balik ke villanya. Tubuhnya tidak bergeser sedikitpun. Matanya diarahkan lurus ke arah pintu gerbang villanya.

Nah! Itu dia! Lay terlihat berlarian menenteng tempat makanan. Begitu tiba di hadapannya. Namja kecil itu memberikan makanan yang dibawanya.

"Benarkah untukku?" tanyanya antara takjub dan tidak percaya. "Kau dan ummamu sungguh baik," sambungnya berdesah seraya membuka tempat makanan yang dibawa namja kecilnya itu. Harumnya aroma makanan itu menggoda perutnya.

"Enak sekali. Aku belum pernah makan seenak ini," puji Kris setelah mencicipi dan menikmati udang salju. Lay pun tersenyum lebar.

"Sekarang Lay permis ne, mau bermain lagi dengan teman-teman..."

"Eh! Tunggu, Lay!" teriak Kris menahan namja kecilnya. "Aku perlu cucikan tempat makan ini dan mengucapan terima kasih," ucap Kris dengan menghentikan kunyahan dan melambaikan tangannya.

Lay tidak peduli. Dia berlari semakin kencang meninggalkan pemilik villa itu. Dia balas berteriak menyatakan urusan selanjutnya tidak begitu penting baginya, dan tempat makan itu bisa dikembalikan lewat ahjushinya yang bekerja di villanya.

Kris merasakan sesuatu. Dia mendapatkan banyak hal dan pengalaman baru pada hari itu.

=====KrAy Fams=====

"Permisi! Annyeongg!.." suara panggilan itu berulang-ulang terdengar. Umma Lay berteriak membalas menyalami tamunya dan tergesa-gesa membenahi peralatan masaknya menuju keluar dapur.

"Siapa ya?" tanyanya sambil berjalan menuju pintu. Jarang sekali ada yang bertamu di rumahnya. Pernah ada yang datang, sekali-kalinya pemilik villa yang baru itu. Tapi rasanya suara itu bukanlah suara Kris.

"Saya Xi Luhan, ahjuma!" jawab tamunya sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Umma Lay pun mengernyitkan dahinya, tangannya ragu-ragu menerima uluran tangan tamunya.

"Saya diutus Kris Wu untuk menemui dan membicarakan sesuatu pada Ahjuma dan terutama Lay,"sambung Luhan.

"Aduh! Kenapa ya anak itu?" keluh umma Lay begitu nama anaknya disebut dan diperlukan tamunya. "Pasti keasyikan bermain dengan teman-temannya. Sebentar ya Nak, Ahjuma akan panggilkan Lay, kamu duduk saja dulu" kata umma Lay bergegas keluar. Tak lama kemudian ibu muda itu muncul diikuti seorang anak kecil yang imut-imut. Wajahnya begitu polos dengan manik-manik keringat di hidung dan dahinya.

"Lay, kasih salam sama tamu kita, temannya Kris, namanya Xi Luhan," ujar sang umma. Lay menurut. Setelah bersalaman, namja kecil itu duduk dengan manisnya di samping ummanya. Mata keduanya sepenuhnya terarah pada sang tamu.

"Begini," ucap Luhan mulai gugup. Dicarinya kalimat terbaik yang dimilikinya. Kalimat yang sudah disusun sebelumnya mendadak buyar begitu dirinya berhadapan dengan Lay dan ummanya yang amat sederhana itu. Keduanya tidak menyela sedikitpun. Menantikannya dengan sabar. Luhan semakin gerah saja.

"Saya mau memberitahu..." perkataan itu tidak segera dituntaskan. Luhan merasa kalimatnya belum pas. Dahinya mengernyit.

"Kris Wu. Dia..." lagi-lagi kalimat keduanya dirasa mengambang. Namja itu berfikir keras. Dia memeras otaknya.

"Kris gege kenapa sih?" tanya Lay begitu saja. Ummanya melotot. Lay berlagak tidak melihat pelototan ummanya. Luhan pun semakin gugup saja.

"Ne, ada apa dengan Kris, Nak?" sambung umma Lay, dia ikut penasaran menghadapi Luhan yang kebingungan.

"Begini, Ahjuma, Lay. Hmm! Kris Wu baru saja meninggal beberapa hari yang lalu, ucapnya dengan suara tercekat.

Lay dan ummanya saling bertatapan dengan begitu terkejutkan. "Meninggal.." desis keduanya bersamaan.

"Kris gege telah tiada?" tanya Lay dengan rasa tidak percaya.

"Ba... bagai... mana mungkin itu, Nak? Waeyo? Semuda inikah dia harus kembali pada Tuhan?" tanya Umma Lay bertubi-tubi.

"Begitulah, Ahjuma. Siapapun tidak dapat menduga. Kepergiaannya begitu mendadak dan amat cepat. Kabarnya dia mengidap suatu penyakit yang tidak tersembuhkan dan dia meninggalkan amanat bagi Ahjuma serta Lay.."

Lay dan ummanya saling berpandangan. Lantas mereka menatap tamunya tidak mengerti.

"Saya adalah seorang notaris, Ahjuma. Sebulan sebelum Kris Wu meninggal, beliau menemui saya untuk menyampaikan amanat yang harus saya urus. Beliau tidak mempunyai keluarga dan menganggap Ahjuma serta Lay adalah sebagian dari hidupnya. Apakah Ahjuma dan Lay sudah siap mendengar amanat dari Kris Wu?"

Kedua ibu dan anak itu saling berpandangan lagi sebelum akhirnya sang umma menganggukkan kepalanya. Ekspresi wajah keduanya begitu terkejut sesaat Luhan mengungkapkan kalau Kris memberikan hartanya untuk mereka, khususnya untuk biaya pendidikan Lay. Diharapkannya Lay dapat belajar setinggi-tingginya sampai meraih gelar sarjana.

"Aigo.. Begitukah amanat Kris?" desah umma Lay diliputi keharuan yang amat sangat. Ia berusaha keras membayangkan wajah Kris meski gagal. Hanya berkali-kali yeoja itu berhadapan dengan pemilik villa yang tergesa datang sendirian siang itu.

Ya, masih diingatnya bagaimana ia gemetar, kuatir akan kelakuan Lay yang tidak sopan, apalagi anaknya sudah mengaku kepergok pemilik villa ketika sedang bermain di halaman villanya, dan pulang-pulang menagih kepiting salju untuk bisa diantarkan.

Kekuatirannya akan ditegur pemilik villa itu sirna ketika pemilik villa malah mengucapkan terima kasih. Tampannya yang agak mengerikan itu sempat menciutkan nyali yeoja itu.

Selanjutnya hanya sepotong-potong saja cerita mengenai sosok Kris dari kisah Lay. Kadang anaknya bermain ketika si pemilik villa tidak ada, kalau ketahuan, ia akan cepat-cepat pulang dan meminta maaf sekalipun Kris sudah mengijinkannya bermain sesuka hatinya.

Tidak habis pikir umma Lay menghadapi peristiwa ini. Bagaimana mungkin seorang yang dikenalnya hanya sepintas itu memberikan hartanya yang amat bernilai bagi mereka, apalagi disebutkan Kris menghendaki Lay sekolah setinggi-tingginya sampai meraih gelar kesarjanaan.

"Anak itu sungguh baik" Umma Lay larut dalam keharuannya yang menyadari masa depan Lay sudah terjamin. Disentuhnya lengan anaknya yang tegah membayangkan sosok Kris. Perasaan namja kecil yang mulai beranjak dewasa itu amatlah gamang. Memori ingatannya akan Kris hanya sepenuhnya tertuju pada kemisteriusan hidupnya. Tidak ada hal yang membekas di hatinya, juga perasaan berdukanya yang dimunculkannya terasa gagal.

Sentuhan tangan ummanya menyadarkan Lay dari lamunannya. Dikerjabkan matanya berulang-ulang serasa makin tidak mempercayai kenyataan yang akan dihadapinya kelak. Masa depannya yang cerah.

Lay dan ummanya bertukar pandang dengan perasaan yang tidak terpikirkannya. Begitu sulit diungkapkan dengan kata-kata. Terasa amat menakjubkan tapi juga tidak begitu sepenuhnya diterima akal sehat mereka. Untuk kebaikan yang akan mereka terima dari kemalangan nasib seseorang. Seseorang yang tidak begitu mereka kenal, bahkan mereka tidak merasa berbuat suatu yang berarti bagi seorang Kris.

"Besok saya akan kembali dengan surat-surat yang akan Ahjuma tanda tangani karena Lay belum cukup umur untuk menerima tanggung jawab sebesar ini. Berhubung Kris Wu masih memiliki perusahaan, tidak sepenuhnya hartanya akan diberikan sekaligus tapi bertahap dan saya diminta untuk membantu penyalurannya setiap tahun. Yang paling penting adalah mempersiapkan Lay untuk bersekolah di kota supaya ia tidak terlalu sulit untuk masuk universitas. Bila perlu ujian akhir Lay nanti di kota, menjelang ujian Lay bisa mengikuti bimbingan belajar yang akan membantunya masuk Senior High School yang baik. Tentunya Lay tidak keberatan bukan pindah ke kota dalam waktu dekat ini?" ungkap Luhan dari tadi.

"Bagaimana Kris gege tahu kalau Lay akan ujian? Lay tidak pernah ditanya atau menceritakannya," kata Lay keheranan.

"Ataukah Kris gege menanyakan pada umma?" tebaknya mengalihkan pandangannya ke ummanya.

"eh, Ani! Sekali-kalinya umma bertemu dengan Kris ya ketika dia mengucapkan terimakasih karena dikirimi makanan. Tidak banyak pula yang kami percakapkan waktu itu, ia buru-buru kembali ke villanya," jawab ummanya mengelak.

=====KrAy Fams=====

Semalaman, kedua ibu dan anak itu saling mempertanyakan berbagai hal yang tidak mereka mengerti. Bagaimana Kris mengetahui banyak hal kalau tidak pernah menanyakannya pada mereka. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu tidak kunjung terjawab karena pemilik jawaban telah tiada.

"Umma, Lay tidur ne" ucap Lay memecah keheningan.

"Ne, tidurlah. Besok kau harus bangun pagi kan." jawab ummanya. Lay pun berjalan menuju kamarnya

=====KrAy Fams=====

Lay amat sulit memejamkan matanya. Membayangkan wajah Kris yang misterius. Ada beberapa kali diketahuinya Kris tidak berada di villanya tapi mendadak didapatinya namja itu berdiri di balik jendela. Tanpa senyuman. Lay jadi takut dan kuatir namja itu tersinggung karena ia sudah berjanji takkan bermain lagi

/flasback/

"Mianhae gege, teman-teman mengajak bermain di sini lagi, habis di sini enak main petak umpet, ada yang bisa bersembunyi di balik gundukan pasir, dibalik tumpukan batu, kita juga bisa buat terowongan dari papan-papan itu!" tunjuk Lay berusaha tidak kabur seperti teman-temannya.

"Main saja, Lay. Aku senang kalian di sini," kata Kris tanpa senyuman yang mempertegas penggambaran rasa senangnya. Lay merasa heran. Dari waktu ke waktu dilihatkan Kris gegenya itu selalu bertampang mengerikan.

"Kau tidak menyusul temanmu, Lay?" tanya Kris melihatnya masih mematung. Perlahan Lay menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Gege mau aku pergi?" tanyanya ganjil. Kris mengernyitkan dahinya dan menggeleng.

"Tidak begitu, tapi biasanya kau langsung menyusul temanmu kan. Kau selalu mengikuti mereka.."

"Ahh!" Lay menyadari sesuatu dengan lonjakan tubuhnya. Rupanya Kris melihat reaksinya.

"Wae?"

"Sekarang aku tau mengapa teman-teman selalu kabur, mengapa mereka juga selalu lebih dulu melihat gege dibandingkan denganku."

"Mengapa?" tanya Kris mengikuti arah pertanyaan namja kecil itu.

"Umm, aku takut gege marah kalau aku katakan."

"Ani, Lay. Aku tak akan marah. Jadi katakan, aku ingin tau."

"Karena... karena.. Gege selalu muncul seperti hantu, dan mereka amat sangat takut pada hantu jadi mereka selalu saja melihat ke arah jendela ini.." ucap Lay sambil menunduk.

"Ha... ha.. ha..." Kris terbahak-bahak mendengar perkataan Lay. Sesaat namja kecil itu amat terpesona hingga tak mengedipkan matanya.

"Eh, kenapa Lay?" tanya Kris menyadari kalau namja kecil itu tidak ikut tertawa.

"Kalau gege tertawa seperti ini gege tidak seperti hantu lagi!" Lay menjawab dengan senyuman.

Kris terpesona dan memberi tarikan di bibirnya sehingga membentuk seulas senyuman, dihadiahkan pada namja kecilnya yang berkali-kali menyentuh hati dan perasaannya.

"Sudah ah, aku mau menyusul teman-teman," ucap Lay begitu saja membalikkan tubuhnya dan berlari meninggalkan Kris. Suara panggilan pemilik villa yang mencoba untuk menahannya tidak digubrisnya. Dan Kris merasa amat kehilangan. Menatap hampa. Menyadari dia tidak bisa menjadi magnet kuat bagi Lay untuk bertahan dengannya. Padahal ia ingin sekali berlama-lama bicara dengan namja kecilnya yang mempesona itu

/end of flashback/

Lay pun baru menyadari lamunannya setelah ada suara hujan. Dan dia bergegas tidur dan terbang menuju ke alam mimpi

=====TUBIKONTINYU====

Hehehe.. Gimana chap 1 nya? Jelek ya?

Kris : kau mematikanku hah ==a

me : maap ge. Ini kan belum kelar

kris : jika aku mati awas kau. Ku hantui kau -_-

me : dihantui? Hantui aja gpp.

Lay : yak! Anak berdosa. Kenapa mematikan kris gegeku T.T ntar ku minta chen buat petir kau

me : ampun umma. Ampun /.\

buat yang favoritin dan review. Jeongmal gomawoyo ne. Tanpa kalian fict ini gak bakal ada. Aku menyayangi kalian

/peluk semua

dan ku harap review lagi. Jeballl~ u,u

dan sampe jumpa di chap selanjutnya. Paipai~

/terbang bareng ace #lol


	3. Chapter 3

Yuhuu~ chap 2 datang.. Dan semoga kisah mereka ini menghibur kalian semua.

Tittle : Wonderful memories with you

Pairing : KrAy / KrisLay, slight SuLay dan LayHan.

Genre : Romance

Rate : (bingung. Jadi asal rate aja xD)

Disclaimer : ini cerita punya saya tentunya

a/n : Terinspirasi dari cerita temen sekampung. Tapi gak semua mirip kok. Hanya inspirasinya aja dari dia. Love u my best friend 3

Warning : Typo(s) bertebaran. Judul-Summary-Cerita yang ga nyambung. YAOI ||_**Boys Love Boys**_|| Jadi saya tegaskan. || _**DONT LIKE DONT READ. Its YAOI and DONT BASH ME.**_

Saya orang yang suka damai. So cekidot. Semoga kalian suka.

=====KrAy Fams=====

/beberapa tahun kemudian/

Para sarjana yang sudah lulus memenuhi aula yang megah dan semarak itu. Acara puncak yang berupa upacara pemberian penghangaan sudah berlalu. Dan Lay tidaklah termasuk mahasiswa yang mengakhiri studinya dengan gemilang.

Penghargaan itu terlalu muluk bagi namja itu. Perjuangannya menamatkan studi dan meraih gelar sarjana itu saja dilakukannya dengan susah payah. Bukan hanya waktu, tenaga dan materi yang dihabiskan tapi juga air mata.

Daegu yang dulu dibayangkannya dengan perasaan berbunga akhirnya malah memberikannya kenangan pahit. Tahun-tahun kelam dilaluinya dengan kesedihan teramat sangat.

Diawali dengan kepergian ummanya yang amat tragis dalam suatu kecelakaan, padahal belum sempat setahun ummanya menyusulnya ke Daegu setelah ia merasa kesepian dan amat membutuhkan kehadiran ummanya.

Kesedihannya sesaat terobati oleh kehadiran Suho, pianis kenamaan yang baru pindah di dekat flatnya. Mereka jatuh cinta dan dengan cinta Suho pula kesedihan dan duka Lay terobati. Ia mendapatkan sosok pengganti, ia belajar main piano sambil menjalin hubungan cinta. Betapa menyenangkan. Tapi lagi-lagi kebahagiaannya terenggut begitu pesawat yang ditumpangi kekasihnya terjatuh.

Kehilangan Suho amat memukul hatinya. Berbulan-bulan lamanya Lay tenggelam dalam kesedihannya. Meratapi kepergian orang-orang terdekatnya yang bermula dari Kris, Ummanya dan akhirnya kekasihnya. Serasa tanpa nyawa Lay melanjutkan kuliahnya yang terkatung-katung.

=====KrAy Fams=====

/flasback/

Di Seoul, Luhan begitu sibuknya mengurusi kasus-kasus kliennya dan hanya memantau perkembangan kuliah Lay dari surat-surat, telepon atau kiriman buku-bukunya. Luhan yang mengetahui kepergian Umma Lay tidak sempat datang ke Daegu dan hanya mampu memberi dukungan moril lewat telepon.

.

.

(Lay umma maafkan aku T.T #author ikut axiz xD)

.

.

Lay mengeluh dalam hatinya. Menatapi bayangan perjalanan kehidupannya dalam lima tahun terakhir ini. Rasanya ia tidak sanggup menamatkan kuliahnya. Luhan rajin menelpon, mengirimi buku, memberikan semangat, mengabarkan kalau dia berharap Lay cepat lulus dan membantunya.

Dunia hukum yang mulanya amat menarik perhatian Lay, hingga dengan kesadarannya dia memilih jurusan hukum sebagaimana profesi yang sudah dijalani Luhan tapi akhirnya terasa menjenuhkan pada saat rasa kehilangan mendera hatinya. Lay larut dalam kesedihan, piano yang ditinggalkan Suho menjadi tempat pelariannya.

Jari jemarinya yang sudah amat piawai memainkan piano terus mengalunkan lagu-lagu berirama sedih. Menemani rasa kehilangannya yang tidak habis-habisnya diratapi. Menggumpalkan penderitaan yang semakin membesar dan sulit diatasinya.

Sampai akhirnya kesadarannya sendiri pulih kembali. Menyadari betapa sia-sianya Kris memberikan harta baginya untuk mengubah masa depannya menjadi cerah. Harapan Kris akan keberhasilannya meraih gelar sarjana akankah disia-siakan, setelah banyak waktu dan materi yang dihabiskannya?

Mulailah Lay bangkit. Itupun dengan susah payah. Ia harus memotivasi dirinya sendiri dengan terus menerus mengingat Kris. Memang akhirnya dia berhasil melewati tahap kritis dalam meraih gelarnya meski nilainya tidak sebagus teman-temannya. Yang terpenting Lay berhasil.

/end of flashback/

=====KrAy Fams=====

Semalam barulah Lay menghubungi Luhan setelah berhari-hari hatinya bimbang. Namun demi mengingat perhatian dan jerih payah Luhan dalam memberikan dukungan padanya selama ini, Lay tergerak untuk memberitahukan perihal upacara wisudanya.

Pemberitahuannya ditanggapi antusias sekali oleh Luhan tapi dia menyayangkan kenapa Lay baru memberitahunya. Jauh hari Luhan berkeinginan menghadiri upacara bersejarah bagi Lay yang sudah sebatang kara. Luhan menganggap sepatutnya dia datang mewakili keluarga Lay. Dan namja itu berjanji akan datang dengan pesawat pertama hari ini untuk menyaksikan peristiwa bersejarah itu.

Sekalipun sudah dijanjikan Luhan, Lay tidak begitu yakin pengacara gigih itu dapat hadir. Apakah mungkin dia mendapatkan tiket dalam waktu yang sangat mendesak. Atau kalau pun Luhan mampu, pasti akan muncul urusan atau kepentingan mendesak lainnya yang dapat membatalkan kepergiaannya, seperti ketika ummanya meninggal atau saat Lay harus dirawat di rumat sakit. Akhirnya Luhan dikalahkan kepentingan kliennya. Selama Lay kuliah di Daegu, belum pernah namja itu datang mengunjunginya.

Jadi, Lay tidak terlalu berharap Luhan dapat hadir. Apalagi setelah upacara dimulai dan berjalan bahkan hampir berakhir pun namja itu tidak tampak batang hidungnya. Teman-temannya sedang asyik dengan keluarga yang menyertai mereka. Memunculkan rasa cemburu yang ditepiskan Lay mati-matian. Ah, seandainya ummanya masih hidup, alahkah bahagianya. Tapi dia harus bersyukur kuliahnya berhasil diakhirinya walau cukup lama terkatung-katung.

===== KrAy Fams =====

"Pulang, Lay?" tanya salah seorang temannya. Lay menganggukkan kepalanya, menebarkan senyum tawarnya dan berjalan perlahan-lahan menyusuri halaman kampusnya. Mengenangkan senyuman Suho,, aaahh!

"Ah! Mianhae, saya mau lewat" ucap Lay ketika sadar seseorang menghalangi langkahnya. Dia pun melihat orang itu. Yang ternyata adalah Luhan. Mata namja itu menyergap tubuh rampingnya.

"Luhan ge? Akhirnya gege bisa datang?" tanyanya senang. Ada sepercik kebahagiaan didapatkannya begitu disadari dia takkan pulang sendirian tanpa didampingi keluarga.

"Mianhae, aku terlambat, Lay! Aku tidak dapat pesawat pertama, tapi pesawat kedua. Itu pun pada menit-menit terakhir karena ada yang membatalkan keberangkatannya," jelas Luhan masih terpaku menatapi namja di hadapannya.

Luhan menatap Lay kagum. Betapa berbedanya dengan gambaran yang didapatkannya sekitar delapan tahun lalu. Wajah namja kecil yang selalu mempoutkan bibirnya dengan wajah polos dan selalu berkeringat bila ditemuinya karena habis bermain dengan teman-temannya.

Sosok lugunya telah berubah. Menjelma menjadi sesosok malaikat. Berwajah manis ah cantik tepatnya dan tubuhnya yang ramping berbalut pakaian kebesaran sungguh menggesankan. Merebut pandangan matanya habis-habisan.

Lihatlah bulu mata lentiknya yang bergerak-gerak. Kulit putihnya yang sehalus sutra, kedua mata hazelnya yang menyejukkan, hidung mancungnya yang begitu menawan, dan juga bibir tipisnya yang merekah layaknya cherry meski tanpa polesan apapun. Benar-benar makhluk Tuhan yang sangat indah.

"Gege.." ucap Lay membuyarkan lamunan Luhan.

"Ne, Lay. Waeyo?" jawab Luhan sambil tersenyum.

"Eum, sebenarnya Luhan ge tidak perlu datang karena aku sangat tahu gege amat sibuk..."

"Jadi, kau tidak senang aku sekarang berada di sini?"

"E-eh bukan begitu. Aku senang, gege. Tapi kalau dengan begini pasti banyak kepentingan dan urusan gege yang terbengkalai..."

"Sttt! Kau itu salah satu urusan yang harus aku pertanggung jawabkan, Lay. Mengabaikanmu sama artinya melepaskan tanggung jawab diriku padamu. " jelas Luhan. "Ehm! Jadi sekali lagi, noona manis, menyesalkah anda melihat saya datang untuk menjemput anda?" kalimat terakhir diucapkan Luhan dengan khidmat.

Lay tersenyum tapi tiba-tiba hilang setelah dia tersadar jika Luhan memanggilnya dengan 'noona'.

"Yak! Gege.. Aku bukan yeoja!" ucap Lay yang kesal dipanggil noona.

"Tapi kau cantik, Lay" Luhan menjawab dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"Aku tidak cantik" bantah Lay. Dan dia pun mempoutkan bibirnya. Ohh Lay, dia tidak sadar jika itu dapat menggoda tiap orang yang menculiknya.

"Jika seperti itu kau malah terlihat makin cantik. Ha.. ha.. ha.." goda Luhan.

"GEGEE~" Lay makin kesal dan memberikan Luhan hadiah pukulan yang bertubi-tubi dilengannya.

"Aww Lay sakit! Aww yak! Berhenti! Baiklah kau tampan! Aww.." Luhan mengalah karena dia tak mau lengannya menjadi sasaran empuk pukulan Lay.

Lay tertawa lebar. Menyerahkan apa saja yang didapatkannya dari upacara wisudanya. Luhan menerimanya dengan senang hati.

"Kalau begitu, mulai saat ini saya resmikan saudara Zhang Yixing menjadi staff ahli kantor notaris Xi Luhan dan rekan-rekan!" ucap Luhan sambil memberikan topinya pada Lay.

"Kkk~ Xiexie Luhan ge, yang sudah mencurahkan perhatiannya dan membimbingku. Gege adalah orang terbaik yang pernah Lay kenal." jawab Lay dengan senyuman yang indah.

"Ne, aku juga senang akhirnya bisa menuntaskan tanggung jawab yang berat ini, Lay"

"Kalau begitu. Ayo sekarang kita pulang," ajak Lay dengan manisnya. Tapi sayang, yang diajak menolak mentah-mentah, malah dengan gaya merajuk. Lay senyum-senyum sendiri menyaksikannya.

"Aku tak mau. Masa capek-capek aku berlarian mencarimu mengelilingi kampus dan aula tadi lantas kita pulang begitu saja?"

"Habis mau bagaimana, gege..?"

"Ajaklah aku ke Taman Duryu, Lay. Kita jalan-jalan, cuci mata sambil makan di pinggir jalan yang terkenal romantis itu. Ouhh! Tebuslah perjalanan yang nyaris menyesakkan dadaku dengan kita mampir ke Taman Duryu..."

"Tentu saja kita akan ke sana setelah kita pulang dan aku berganti pakaian, masa dengan pakaian begini kita makan dipinggir jalan. Pasti akan jadi tontonan orang, gege," ganti Lay merajuk. Luhan diam. Menatap Lay yang sangat menggemaskan saat merajuk.

"Jeball..," lewat tatapan matanya Lay mengajak Luhan keluar dari kampus. Tapi masih saja namja itu berat melangkahkan kakinya.

"Apakah tidak sebaiknya kita mengobrol di sini walau sebentar, Lay?"

"Ya, sudah. Gege mengobrol saja dengan pohon-pohon, nanti susul Lay di Taman Dunyu ne," sahut Lay tanpa menoleh lagi dan bergegas pergi. Terkikik-kikik Luhan mengejar Lay sampai langkahnya tersusul. Dengan tubuh membalik dan berjalan mundur Luhan mengelilingi tubuh Lay.

"Aishh! Gege seperti anak kecil saja..."

"Apa tidak boleh gege sekali-kali begini! Kau jahat sekali eoh, menyuruhku mengobrol dengan pohon-pohon." jawab Luhan sambil membenarkan cara berjalannya. "Ahh.. Sekarang aku tau mengapa kau betah di Daegu, mengapa kota ini yang kau pilih dan bukan Seoul seperti nasehatku. Mengapa kau berlama-lama menyelesaikan studimu itu!" lanjut Luhan menyelesaikan ucapan sebelumnya.

"Ne, waeyo?" tanya Lay mulai terpancing.

"Karena nuansa Daegu amat romantis. Kau bisa mengobrol dengan alam, bisa setengah harian mengelilingi kampus dan halamannya yang begini luas. Kau bisa juga bersembunyi dalam kesunyian yang terasa meneduhkan..."

Lay nyengir. Dikiranya Luhan mengetahui masalah dirinya. Syukurlah rahasia itu tetap merupakan rahasia kehidupannya yang amat pribadi. Bayangan Suho kali ini mengikati pandangan matanya lagi. Selama dalam perjalanan pulang, atau ketika Lay dan Luhan makan di Taman Duryu dan sepanjang malam Lay malah mengenang masa lalunya, seolah dia dan Suho masih berada di sana.

Sikap romantis yang ditunjukan Luhan sepanjang hari itu membekas di hatinya yang masih sarat akan bayangan Suho. Bagaimana pertemuan mereka pertama kalinya terasa amat mengesankan dan tak akan pernah lekang dari ingatan Lay.

/Flashback/

Pagi itu Lay sedang menyiram bunga lalu telinganya menangkap suara yang aneh. Alunan piano dari flat di sebelahnya mengumandangkan deting-deting yang amat menawan. Perasaannya terhanyutkan hingga dari bibirnya terdengar suara bersenandung.

Alunan lagu itu berakhir dan sebuah sapaan menyadarkan Lay dari lamunannya.

"Annyeong.. Bunga-bunga yang cantik dan bermekaran. Sangat indah seperti pemiliknya.."

"Ohh!" Lay mendongak kaget dan berbalik melihat seorang namja berdiri di sampingnya.

"Perkenalkan namaku Kim Joonmyun tapi sering disapa Suho, kemarin aku baru pindah dan sorenya aku menyempatkan diri berkunjung ke tetangga terdekat. Sayang sampai malamnya aku tunggu, kamu belum muncul juga..." ucap namja yang diketahui Lay bernama Suho itu.

"Ohhh! Aku kemarin seharian di kampus," cetus Lay sambil menyebutkan namanya sebagai balasan perkenalan mereka.

"Pagi-pagi aku sudah bangun untuk berkenalan denganmu dan.. Aku melihat Lay tadi menyiram bunga. Lantas aku terinspirasi untuk memainkan satu lagu sebagai pengantar perkenalan kita. Apakah Lay suka?"

"Hah? Jadi lagu itu hadiah untukku? Tentu saja aku menyukainya," ucap Lay dengan spontannya. Dia tidak mengira Suho begitu romantis pada perkenalan mereka.

Pertemuan mereka jadi semakin sering semenjak itu. Lay menjadi tertarik pada Suho yang begitu baik dan lembut. Permainan-permainan piano yang mereka mainkan berdua menjadi saksi hubungan mereka.

Orang-orang di sekitar mereka mengetahui kedekatan mereka. Dan Lay pun sering belajar main piano di tempat Suho. Suho pun amat antusias menurunkan ilmunya pada Lay. Maka dari flat Suho sering terdengar lagu-lagu cinta. Sebagian merupakan ciptaaan Suho, yang terinspirasi oleh kehadiran Lay.

/end of flashback/

Terbawa lamunan akan Suho, Lay beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan duduk di depan piano. Lalu jari jemarinya memainkan beberapa lagu kenangannya dengan Suho. Perasaannya semakin terhanyutkan manakala diingatnya kalimat Luhan tadi sebelum mereka berpisah karena Luhan menginap di sebuah hotel.

Luhan telah mengingatkannya untuk bersiap-siap meninggalkan Daegu. Masa depannya telah terbentang di kota lainnya, Seoul. Artinya cepat atau lambat kenangan suho akan sirna karena dia tidak bisa lagi melihat dan mengenang tempat-tempat bersejarah bagi mereka.

Lalu tiba-tiba air mata bergulir membasahi pipinya, sesaat kenangannya dengan Suho di bandara internasional Daegu muncul. Dimana kala itu mereka berpisah karena Suho akan keluar negeri untuk menggelar konsernya. Itulah pertemuan mereka yang terakhir. Akhir dari segalanya yang dimaknai dengan dekapan erat sang kekasih.

"Sayang sekali kau tidak bisa ikut dan menyaksikan konserku, dear. Karena sponsorku begitu terburu-buru menyiapkannya," bisik Suho mengecup pipinya sekilas di antara lalu lalang orang di bandara. Sungguh Lay tidak mengira itulah kecupan terakhir yang diterimanya.

Akhirnya berita jatuhnya pesawat yang ditumpangi Suho itu menggugurkan semua impian Lay akan cinta Suho, akan sebuah pernikahan yang indah, bayangan keluarga kecil mereka... Semuanya terenggut hanya dalam sekejap mata saja.

===== KrAy Fams =====

"Selamat datang di sangkarku yang sempit," sambut Luhan begitu Lay menjejakkan kakinya di Seoul. Tepatnya sekarang lagi di kantor Luhan.

"Hari pertama sebaiknya kau mengenali tempat ini. Barulah besoknya kita mulai dengan pekerjaan-pekerjaan ringan sampai kau mampu beradaptasi. Aku yakin sumbangan tenaga dan pikiranmu di sini akan sangat membantuku, atau kalau kau merasa lebih leluasa bekerja di tempat lainnya silahkan saja. Yang penting kau menikmati pekerjaanmu sebagaimana yang diinginkan Kris Wu dulu."

Nama yang satu itu lumayan saktinya memacu semangat Lay. Bayangan abstrak Kris belakangan menghadirkan motivasi positif terutama setelah hatinya remuk redam dipatahkan kepergian Suho.

"Kau melamun, Lay? Kau ingat ummamu ya?" tanya Luhan dengan suara lirih menyaksikan Lay dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Mianhae, aku tidak bisa hadir saat pemakaman ummamu. Aku menyesal, Lay. Aku tak mampu menangguhkan kepentingan klienku. Penyesalanku itu kutebus dengan berupaya hadir saat kau diwisuda. Kalau kau menganggapku mengabaikanmu saat itu, mianhae. Aku benar-benar menyesal," ucap Luhan lembut.

Lay menoleh. Digelengkan kepalanya perlahan-lahan. Lalu ditujukan pandangannya jauh-jauh, mengelakkan tatapan Luhan yang serasa menghujam.

"Belakangan ini kurasa kau mulai menutup diri, pembicaraan-pembicaraan kita di telepon amat terbatas, tidak seperti dulu kau selalu menceritakan apa saja. Ada apa denganmu, Lay?" kembali Luhan melontarkan pertanyaan.

"Tak ada. Gege terlalu menguatirkan diriku. Aku baik-baik saja. Aku juga tidak menyesalkan gege tidak hadir saat pemakaman ummaku. Jarak kita memang sangat jauh. Aku paham kepentingan dan kesibukan gege. Toh sekarang aku akan hidup dalam lingkungan yang sama dengan gege kan. Hanya yang cukup kerap mengacaukan hatiku adalah... apakah aku mampu..." ucap Lay lirih.

"Tentu saja kau akan mampu. Pelan-pelan pelajari segala sesuatunya dengan baik dan kembangkan potensi dirimu, percayalah kau akan mampu."

"Tapi, gege kan tahu nilai-nilaiku tidak begitu bagus. Aku pun tidak secepat teman-teman lainnya dalam menyelesaikan studiku."

"Itu kan wajar, karena ibumu meninggal, kau dalam keadaan tidak stabil apalagi kemudian kau jatuh sakit. Sekarang waktunya kau membuktikan kemampuanmu. Selamat memasuki dunia barumu. Sayang pada hari pertamamu ini aku tidak bisa mendampingimu seharian karena aku ada janji dengan klienku. Tapi kau bisa bertanya pada semua orang di kantor. Mereka akan menjelaskan sampai kau mengerti. Paham Lay?"

Lay memberikan keyakinan lewat anggukan kepalanya. Perkataan Luhan benar adanya. Dia harus mampu di dunia barunya, banyak tugas dan pekerjaan yang telah menantikannya. Ia harus mampu memanfaatkan media yang ada dengan sebaik-baiknya

=== TUBIKONTINYU ===

#perasaan Lay makin kesini makin kretek ya hidupnya. Haduhh.. Jangan bunuh diriku mamah /.\

Hai hai gimana nih chap 2 nya? Minta pendapatnya dongggg~ Ditunggu reviewnya ne :)

balas review :

1. Name unyu : gomawo ne udah review. Ini chap 2nya udah ada. Jangan lupa review lagi /bow

2. kray shipper : iya. Ini udah dilanjut. Gomawo ne udah review. Jangan lupa review lagi ne /bow

3. Guest : chap 1 itu cuma potongan adegan. Jadi itu bukan ceritanya. Itu hanya secuil adegan kray. Gomawo ne udah review /bow

4. berlindia : itu bukan prolog. Itu potongan adegan kray. Jadi mian jika pendek /.\ .. Gomawo udah review. Ini chap 2 udah hadir. Review lagi ne

5. Dan yang pake id ffc. Aku blasnya lewat pm ne. Gomawo semua. Chap 2 udah ada. Jadi mohon review lagi ne.

Salam sayang dari Kray untuk semua. Sampai jumpa di chap 3 #naik kuda poni mamah lay


	4. Chapter 4

Annyeong.. Aku datang lagi bawa chap 3 dan 4. Aku mau pergi ke desa 3-5 hari. Jadi mungkin bakal lama update. Tp kalau di sana ada sinyal. Aku usahain post tepat waktu.

um.. Pada galau karena kris nya meninggal ==a .. Aku sebenarnya juga galau lo. Tapi masa kris meninggal? Kan ini fanfic kray, jadi lihat aja chap lanjutnya biar tau jawabannya #modus

Tittle : Wonderful memories with you

Pairing : KrAy / KrisLay slight SuLay, LayHan

Genre : Romance

Rate : (bingung. Jadi asal rate aja xD)

Disclaimer : ini cerita punya saya tentunya

a/n : Terinspirasi dari cerita temen sekampung. Tapi gak semua mirip kok. Hanya inspirasinya aja dari dia. Love u my best friend 3

Warning : Typo (s) bertebaran. Judul-Summary-Cerita yang ga nyambung. YAOI ||_**Boys Love Boys**_|| Jadi saya tegaskan. ||_**DONT LIKE DONT READ. Its YAOI and DONT BASH ME.**_

saya orang yang suka damai. So cekidot. Semoga kalian suka

===== KrAy Fams =====

"Lay, aku perlu membicarakan sesuatu denganmu," panggil Luhan siang itu. Sikapnya amat serius. Dan Lay mengira namja yang selama ini membimbingnya akan melimpahkan suatu kasus, setelah beberapa kasus terdahulu mampu diselesaikannya dengan bimbingan dan pengarahan Luhan.

"Mengenai apa, gege?" tanya Lay masuk ke dalam ruang kerja Luhan yang sejuk.

"Sudah saatnya aku melimpahkan sepenuhnya amanat Kris Wu padamu," jawab Luhan mengeluarkan sebuah map dari dalam lemari berkasnya dan diberikannya pada Lay yang merasa cukup terkejut.

"Amanat apa lagi? Aku tidak paham, gege?"

"Ketika ummamu meninggal, terpaksa tanggung jawab orang tuamu untuk sementara beralih padaku. Dan sekarang sudah waktunya aku memberikan kuasa sepenuhnya padamu karena kau sudah 20 tahun, sudah dewasa dan mengerti akan hukum pula. Pelajarilah berkas-berkas yang ditandatangani ummamu dan aku. Oh ya, sesuai dengan perjanjian awal dengan pihak bank, rekening yang dulu diatas namakan dua nama, yaitu namaku dan namamu sekarang dapat diubah menjadi namamu saja. Lihatlah ini bukti-bukti pengambilan uang yang kulakukan dan telah diterima ummamu. Ini rekening dan bukti lainnya..."

Lay menyimak semua berkas yang baru diterimanya. Angka-angka yang cukup fantastis bagi perjalanan hidupnya. Biaya studinya, biaya hidupnya selama ini dan lain-lainnya. Pada waktu-waktu tertentu Luhan mengirimkan uang pada ummanya, bukti pengirimannya juga lengkap terlampir. Sementara itu rekeningnya tidak pernah minus, selalu ada pemasukan pada saat-saat tertentu yang dapat diklarifikasikan, entah pada awal bulan, pertengahan tahun atau akhir tahun. Data acak yang diteliti Lay menunjukan penambahan uang dalam rekeningnya tidak menentu.

"Siapa yang menambahkan uang dalam rekening ini, ge?" Lay mulai bertanya karena penasaran.

"Perusahaan milik Kris Wu, entah siapa, aku tidak tahu. Pokoknya yang dikirimkan sepenuhnya menjadi milikmu, dipergunakan untuk kepentinganmu."

"Jadi, Kris gege masih memiliki perusahaan?"

"Dulu aku sudah menjelaskan pada ummamu, keuntungan perusahaan sebagian dialihkan untuk biaya studimu. Dan memang benar, pegawai Kris Wu melakukan tugas itu dengan sebaik-baiknya, buktinya tidak pernah rekeningmu kosong, selalu terisi."

"Sampai kapankah mereka mengisinya, ge?"

"Sampai kapan?" Luhan tercengang ditanya demikian. Keningnya mengernyit. Diambil alihnya berkas yang dipegang Lay dan tidak ditemukan pasal-pasal yang menyebutkan batas penyaluran dana bagi Lay.

"Aku tidak tahu, Lay," kata Luhan berterus terang. Dilirik arlojinya dan diajaknya Lay untuk pergi ke bank meresmikan kepemilikan rekeningnya karena hari itu Luhan memiliki waktu luang. Untuk sementara pertanyaan Lay yang lain masih tersimpan dan tidak terusik lagi.

Ketika proses itu diurus, pihak bank memberikan lembaran rekening yang baru. Ada yang mengejutkan terutama bagi Lay karena kemarin terjadi transaksi, ada penambahan dan itu cukup fantastik.

"Lihatlah, gege!" tunjuk Lay merasa terkejut dan senang.

"Keren! Jumlahnya tidak main-main, Lay!" decak Luhan ikut merasa terkejut.

"Benarkah ini untuk Lay, gege? Padahal studiku kan sudah selesai? Apakah wakil dari perusahaan Kris ge itu tidak memantau perkembanganku, ge?"

"Setahuku selama ini tidak. Aku tidak pernah dikontak pihak perusahaan."

"Bagaimana kalau terjadi penyalah gunaan, eh mian ge bukan maksudku menuduh gege tapi untuk mengetahui pihak pemberi kewenangannya sampai dimana, dan juga pengawasan keleluasaan diriku menggunakannya."

"Kurasa kalau itu aku bisa mewakilkan maksud si pemberi, kalau kau gunakan untuk kebaikan pastilah penggunaannya sah-sah saja. Ah, memangnya adakah keinginan terpendammu, Lay? Katakan saja, nanti aku akan bantu mewujudkannya."

Lay menggelengkan kepalanya sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya seakan memberikan isyarat agar Luhan melupakan topik pembicaraan itu. Tidak terlintas sedikitpun di benaknya untuk melakukan apapun. Lay hanya sekedar mempertanyakan saja.

===== KrAy Fams =====

Tidak disangkanya malam harinya melintas suatu keinginan aneh dalam diri Lay saat kenangannya dengan Suho muncul. Sungguh menggoda keinginan itu, dengan perasaan terbius Lay mengembangkan imajinasinya demi memenuhi keinginan itu.

Astaga! Rasanya tidak tahan lagi Lay meraih hp nya untuk menghubungi Luhan. Pukul sepuluh, mudah-mudahan namja itu belum tidur.

"Lay? Ada apa kau menghubungiku malam-malam?" tanya Luhan keheranan karena diluar kebiasaan Lay sejak pindah ke Seoul dan menyewa rumah dekat kantornya. Rasanya belum pernah Lay menghubunginya.

"Gege adalah perantaraku dengan Kris gege. Aku perlu bertanya, bolehkan kugunakan uangnya untuk sesuatu yang begitu ingin kulakukan. Eh tadi siang gege berjanji akan membantuku mewujudkan keinginan terpendamku." jawab Lay atas pertanyaan Luhan.

"Jadi, kau punya keinginan terpendam. Apa itu, Lay?"

"Nggg... kau takkan menertawakannya kan, ge?"

"Tentu tidak, keinginan apapun wajar saja. Kau ingin apa sih? Mau beli rumah? Mobil? Atau apa?" Luhan pun makin penaran.

"Aku ingin mengadakan konser piano sebagai ucapan terima kasihku akan dedikasi guruku. Aku juga merasa perlu memperkenalkan lagu-lagu ciptaannya yang terbaru untuk publik, sebab beliau milik semua orang yang mengaguminya. Aku harus menampilkannya agar fans-fansnya dapat mengenang dirinya yang sudah tiada. Bolehkan kugunakan uang dari perusahaan Kris gege untuk biaya konser pianoku?"

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau bisa bermain piano, Lay dan... siapakah gurumu itu?"

"Suho. Kim Joonmyun, ge!"

"Ohh! God! Jadi kaulah yang diberitakan sebagai murid berbakatnya? Coba sekarang perdengarkan sebait permainan pianomu, Lay!" pinta Luhan amat antusias. Bagaikan terbang saja, Lay mencapai pianonya dan menarikan jari-jemarinya di sana.

Luhan dapat mendengar alunan lagu yang biasa didengarnya pada konser-konser kenamaan. Hatinya berdecak kagum, tidak sabar menunggu Lay meraih hp nya kembali.

"Bagaimana, Luhan ge?"

"Astaga, Lay! Bakat seni Suho sudah menurun dalam dirimu! Kau harus konser, kau harus melakukan apa yang tidak mungkin dilakukan Suho untuk mengembalikan kenangan publik. Permainan khas Suho kutangkap begitu nyata dari permainanmu. Bravo! Aku pasti akan membantumu. Kalau dananya kurang, pakailah uang milikku. Secepatnya aku akan menghubungi orang yang biasa menyelenggarakan pertunjukan hiburan. Aku yakin akan banyak pihak yang mensponsori konsermu. Sudah kau pikirkan tajuk konsermu itu, Lay?"

"Tajuk konserku?" Lay tidak menyangka begitu antusiasnya tanggapan Luhan serta pemikirannya yang jauh ke depan, menyinggung topik yang belum dipikirkannya sama sekali.

"Janji yang digenapi! Itulah tajuk konsermu, yang paling pas karena Suho tidak sempat menyelenggarakan konsernya. Dan ini akan memuaskan kerinduan para penggemarnya. Oohh! Lay! Bagaimana hal sehebat dan seheboh ini luput dari perhatianku? Kau tidak pernah menceritakan hubungan kalian, bagaimana kau menjadi muridnya..." bla-bla-bla. Luhan melontarkan bertubi-tubi pertanyaan diikuti rasa penasarannya.

Akhirnya mereka bicara berjam-jam membahas tokoh sentral yang amat menarik dan perjalanan Lay memasuki kehidupan sang maestro musik itu.

Dan sepanjang percakapan yang mengasyikkan itu sesekali Lay memainkan nomor-nomor terkenal di buku telepon Suho dimana Luhan adalah salah seorang penggemarnya.

Untuk pertama kalinya semenjak kepergian Suho, malam menjelang dini hari Lay mengenangkannya dengan perasaan penuh suka cita, jauh dari perasaan berduka atau sesal yang tidak berkeputusan. Membayangkan konser yang dicita-citakan Suho dan direalisasikan oleh dirinya.

===== KrAy Fams =====

Pagelaran konser bertajuk 'Janji Yang Digenapi' yang berlangsung malam itu di sebuah hotel berbintang. Dipadati pengunjung yang tidak lain adalah penggemar fanatik Suho. Nampaknya mereka amat antusias menyambut 'reinkarnasi' sang maestro lewat murid berbakatnya.

Persiapan-persiapan sebelum konser telah dilakukan oleh pihak penyelenggara. Publikasi gencar yang dilakukan lewat media massa amat mempengaruhi suksesnya konser. Lay sendiri berusaha keras tidak menonjolkan dirinya, melainkan tetap memfokuskan perhatian massa akan karya dan dedikasi Suho dalam seni musik.

Saat konser berlangsung, Luhan yang duduk pada barisan terdepan sebagai tamu kehormatan berdecak kaguk akan sukseknya acara konser. Beberapa bintang tamu membawakan karya-karya Suho dilatar belakangi gema paduan suara dan oskestasi musikal, siapa pun yang mendengar akan tergugah pada kebesaran karya Suho, betapa denting-denting piano yang dimainkan Lay mencirikan gaya dan kepiawaian sang maestro. Lay pun menjadi pusat perhatian. Beberapa kali tepukan menggemuruh terdengar memberikan aplaus meriah.

Sebaliknya, ruangan menjadi begitu sunyi dan khidmat ketika Lay membawakan karya-karya terakhir Suho. Hanya denting piano yang terdengar menghanyutkan jiwa pendengarnya dengan mata yang sepenuhnya terpaku menatap video klip di layar lebar. Kilasan adegan-adegan yang mempertunjukkan adegan romantis, disisipi potongan siluet Suho dalam berbagai macam gaya. Betapa menyentuh, seakan kehadiran Suho menjadi nyata dalam dentingan yang ditarikan jari jemari Lay.

Pada puncaknya, ditengah karya yang diciptakan Suho sesaat sebelum meninggalkan Daegu. Lay menggemakan dentingan pianonya dalam ruangan yang gelap gulita dan hanya sebatang lilin menyala di atas pianonya. Pada akhir tuts piano yang ditekannya suara tepukan membahana didengarnya. Lampu pun menyala kembali hingga Lay dapat melihat para penonton bertepuk tangan sambil berdiri.

Dengan anggunnya Lay berdiri, membungkukkan punggungnya sebagai ucapan terima kasih. Tepukan tangan terdengar tiada henti sampai dia menghilang ke balik panggung.

Di balik panggung para wartawan sudah menantikannya dan menyergap tubuhnya dengan kilatan blitz bertubi-tubi. Menyilaukan matanya. Lontaran pertanyaan menyerangnya setelah kilatan blitz mereda. Dan Lay melayani dengan kesabaran.

Di samping panggung, Luhan yang berdiri menantikannya dengan wajah cerah seakan kesuksesan Lay malam ini layak dinikmatinya sebagai orang terdekat sang bintang.

Setelah wawancaranya dengan para pers itu usai, Luhan menghampiri sang bintang dan mendecakan pujian kekagumannya.

"Aishhh, jangan berlebihan gege. Siapa pula dibalik kesuksesanku ini? Gege juga kan?" tanya Lay membagi kebahagiaannya.

"Kau tahu ge, selama latihan mempersiapkan konser, meskipun sehari aku bisa lima sampai enam jam main piano tapi tidak sesempurna barusan. Ide gege untuk menanyakan video klip itu amat membantuku. Luar biasa, pada lagu terakhir itu aku serasa bisa memainkan piano sambil memejamkan mataku dan tidak ada satu bunyi fals terdengar seperti terjadi dalam latihan-latihan maratonku. Ohh! Suasana tadi amat mengangkat moodku..." lanjut Lay panjang lebar.

"Bolehkan saya ikut mengucapkan selamat pada bintang pertunjukan kita malam ini?" sebuah suara bariton terdengar menginterupsi percakapaan antara Lay dan Luhan.

Serentak keduanya menoleh dan menyambut uluran tangan seorang namja berkulit tan. Lay mengucapkan terima kasihnya seperti kebiasaannya menerima berbagai pujian.

"Ah, siapa ya? Sepertinya kita pernah saling kenal." ucap Luhan pada namja berkulit tan itu sambil berusaha mengingat-ingat.

"Saya Kim 'KAI' Jongin..."

"Ya ampun, pantas serasa kenal, wajahnya familiar begitu. Tak tahunya Kai, sutradara film dan iklan yang terkenal bertangan dingin," sambung Luhan setelah berhasil memulihkan ingatannya.

"Sekali lagi saya mau mengucapkan selamat. Pertunjukan tadi benar-benar bernyawa, kita semua dapat merasakannya. Dan siapa lagi yang memunculkan nyawa Suho kalau bukan saudara Lay.."

"Ah, anda terlalu berlebihan Kai-shi. Saya hanyalah membalas budi dan kebaikan Suho yang telah berjasa menurunkan bakatnya. Rasanya saya pun tidak layak sendirian menikmati karya-karya terakhir miliknya yang belum dipublikasikan. Ini sebagian dari tanggung jawab moril saya kepada Suho."

"Ooh Lay! Anda tidak ada duanya. Seniman paling jujur yang pernah saya temui. Ada beberapa yang saya tau malah dengan berani mengakui karya orang lain sebagai karyanya, apalagi bila si pencipta sudah tiada. Malam ini benar-benar amat istimewa bagi saya karena bertemu dengan anda Lay..." balas Kai pada Lay

"Maaf ya saya tengahi, saya harus mengurus beberapa hal dengan panitia penyelenggara. Oke Lay, nanti ku tunggu di mobil ya. Ini kuncinya, jika kau duluan. Masukkan lebih dulu. Aku juga bawa kunci lainnya" Luhan sengaja meninggalkan Lay berduaan dengan sutradara terkemuka itu agar keduanya bisa leluasa bicara. Ia paham benar, Lay sudah menjadi bintang sekarang.

Lay menerima kunci mobil Luhan tanpa mampu membantahnya karena terasa Kai tidak sabar lagi ingin berbicara berdua dengannya. Wah! Dampak konsernya mulai terasakan. Lebih dahsyat dari apa yang dibayangkan sebelumnya. Lay hanya mengira dia akan menjadi sorotan pihak pers saja. Tidak dikiranya juga akan mengundang perhatian dari kaum selebriti.

"Sebenarnya... kalau boleh saya mau berterus terang.."

"O... silahkan, Tuan Kai-shi.!"

"Sebenarnya saya mulai mengikuti pemberitaan adanya konser karena Suho adalah teman baik saya, kami pernah satu sekolah ketika masih di junior high school. Jadi dengan amat antusias saya mengikuti persiapan anda, Lay. Saya juga sempat berbincang-bincang dengan pihak penyelenggara meski mereka mati-matian merahasiakan acara konser anda. Padahal kalau saya tahu ada tayangan video klip, saya juga ingin menyutradarainya, pokoknya paling tidak memberikan bantuan atas nama Suho."

"Ohh! Pernyataan yang amat menyentuh hati," kata Lay teramat manis.

"Kehadiran Anda memunculkan gagasan dalam benak saya. Saya sungguh tidak tahan untuk menjelaskannya. Hal ini sudah terpikirkan sejak saya tahu akan adanya konser ini. Pemuatan foto dan berita anda membuat saya berfikiran untuk membuat karya baru. Dan saya akan memberitahu anda jika karya itu sudah jadi."

"Maksud Kai-shi?" tanya Lay agak kaget dengan arah percakapan Kai.

"Ne, saya sungguh ingin mengajak anda membintangi film terbaru saya, dan andalah pemeran utamanya!"

"Wah!" Lay tercengang ditawari menjadi artis. Peran utama lagi. "Suatu kehormatan bagi saya atas penawaran anda." lanjut Lay.

"Ne, saya pun sudah tidak sabar lagi untuk mempersiapkan film itu, sudah saya bicarakan dengan produser saya dan beliau setuju. Oke, besok jika skenarionya sudah jadi. Akan ada kurir yang mengirimkannya. Sekali lagi saya ucapkan selamat atas kesuksesan anda!" jelas Kai sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Eh tunggu!" Lay tidak menyambut uluran tangan Kai yang mengartikan selesainya pembicaraan mereka. "Saya ingin kita bicarakan perihal skenario itu lebih detail..." lanjut Lay.

"Mengenai ceritanya, cerita drama romantis," tukas Kai dengan antusias.

"Bukan itu. Maksud saya... saya tidak dapat menerima tawaran anda, Kai-shi. Jadi tak perlulah skenarionya dikirimkan untuk saya," tandas Lay mengejutkan lawan bicaranya.

"Oh! Begitukah? Anda tidak tertarik terjun ke dunia artis? Atau... eh anda belum membaca skenario saya kan? Saya yakin anda akan tertarik setelah membacanya," bujuk Kai tak kenal menyerah.

Lay menggelengkan kepala.

"Melalui konser ini saya ingin berupaya mengangkat memori dan kebesaran nama Suho, Kai-shi. Dan saya harus konsekuen dengan tujuan utama ini. Kalau saya main film, ini akan mengaburkan imajinasi dan kenangan fans Suho. Terima kasih atas tawarannya Kai-shi, sungguh suatu kehormatan bagi saya. Sayangnya, saya tidak mampu menerimanya karena saya sudah terikat dengan komitmen saya. Penampilan saya hanya ditujukan untuk membalas dedikasi Suho, tidak lebih dari itu. Anda mengerti bukan?"

"Belum pernah saya temui orang berhati setenguh anda, Lay. Ini sangat mengagumkan. Baiklah kalau tawaran saya ditolak tapi kita tetap berhubungan kan?" tanya Kai penuh arti.

"Ne," jawab Lay sambil mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyudahi pembicaraan mereka. Lantas dia berpamitan menyusul Luhan yang barangkali sudah terlebih dulu ke tempat parkir.

===== KrAy Fams =====

Luhan telah menunggu Lay di parkiran. Sebenarnya Luhan tidak ada tugas yang harus diselesaikannya. Itu hanya sekedar alasan agar bisa membiarkan Lay dan Kai berbicara berdua.

"Satu penggemarmu bertambah," komentar Luhan menyambut kedatangan Lay.

"Lain kali jangan meninggalkanku berduaan dengan orang asing, gege!"

"Lho, mengapa?" tanya Luhan agak kaget tapi senang karena Lay membutuhkan kehadirannya.

"Kita bicara dalam mobil," gumam Lay bergerak ke pintu mobil. Dengan sigap Luhan membukakan pintu mobilnya. Disusul Lay masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Jadi, mengapa kau tidak enak ditinggalkan berdua dengan sutradara terkemuka, kukira kau senang..."

"Kalau aku tidak menyukai topik pembicaraannya kan gege bisa bantu. Tidak seperti tadi aku kelimpungan sendiri."

"Memangnya Kai bicara apa?" tanya Luhan. Dia ingin tau. Diliriknya Lay yang diam. Ekspresi wajahnya tidak begitu kentara karena tundukan kepalanya. Dengan tidak kurang akal, Luhan melirik kaca spion untuk menangkap ekspesi wajah namja itu.

"Lay?" panggil Luhan lembut.

"Kai menawarkanku main film. Sebagai bintang utama lagi." gumam Lay.

"Fuiii!" Luhan bersiul nyaring. "Secepat ini karirmu meroket, Lay? Menakjubkan!" desisnya kagum.

"Tapi aku telah menolaknya, ge."

"Astaga! Yang benar, Lay? Kau menolak tawaran Kai? Banyak orang yang memburu peran darinya, sedangkan kau..." kaget Luhan.

"Aku punya alasan," jelas Lay memaparkan komitmen yang terdengar ganjil di telinga Luhan. Namun namja itu tidak memperdulikan alasan Lay. Hal lainlah yang mempengaruhi nalurinya. Kehadiran Kai telah menyadarkannya.

Popularitas Lay mulai berkibar. Praktis akan mengundang minat dan rasa suka dari namja/yeoja. Kalau Kai sudah berani memulainya dengan menawarkan peran sebagai media pendekatan, bukan tidak mungkin namja lain berbuat serupa. Lay yang baik dan ramah. Siapa yang tidak tertarik padanya?

Lantas bagaimana dirinya? Bukankan dia sudah menyadari daya tarik Lay sejak namja itu diwisuda? Apakah dia akan diam saja menunggu serbuan namja lain yang berniat mendekati Lay?

Ada hal yang paling penting dalam hal ini. Yaitu respon Lay. Semuanya keputusan ada pada namja itu. Seperti tadi tawaran Kai ditolaknya mentah-mentah. Lantas... Eh tunggu! Lay tadi menyatakan ketidak sukaannya ditinggal dengan orang asing dan Lay memerlukan keberadaannya. Ya, keberadaan Luhan di sisi Lay. Aduh! Bodohnya Luhan tidak menangkap isyarat itu.

"Gege melamun?"

"Eh.. ooh.. Aku sungguh tidak mengira kau tolak tawaran main film. Ya sudahlah kalau itu keputusanmu. Hmm.. bagaimana sekarang?"

"Sekarang kita pulang ne, gege."

"Baiklah, kuantarkan kau pulang. Kau letih sekali dan perlu istirahat. Kalau masih capek tak usahlah besok kau ke kantor, Lay."

"Ne, gege," angguk Lay. Luhan pun menghidupkan mobilnya dan diarahkan menuju rumah Lay.

Tak ada percapakan berarti sepanjang perjalanan. Hanya sesekali saja terdengar komentar Luhan akan jalannya konser. Lay menyimaknya dengan menyandarkan punggungnya, nampak keletihan setelah konsernya.

===== KrAy Fams =====

"Mampir dulu, ge," ajak Lay saat mobil berhenti di depan rumahnya. Luhan mengangguk tidak menangkap adanya basa basi di balik ajakan itu. Dan Luhan pun masuk ke dalam rumah Lay.

"Mau minum apa, ge?

"Jangan merepotkan, aku pun tidak lama, Lay. Aku hanya ingin secara pribadi mengucapkan selamat padamu," katanya sembari mengikuti Lay memasuki ruang tamu.

"Ah, gege kok jadi basa-basi padaku?" Lay membalikkan tubuhnya, mengurungkan niatnya untuk duduk. Sekarang dia dan Luhan saling berhadapan.

"Sungguh, Lay. Malam ini terasa istimewa bagiku. Keberhasilanmu merupakan kebanggaanku," ulang Luhan melangkahkan kakinya. Lay baru berniat mundur ketika tahu-tahu Luhan mendaratkan bibirnya di pipi Lay, memberikan kecupan cukup hangat.

Lay kaget. Tangannya dengan reflek mendorong dada Luhan dan sebuah tamparan cukup keras mengenai pipi namja itu.

"Gege terlalu! Terlalu!"

"Lay! Aku... sayang... padamu. Aku mencintaimu Lay" akhirnya pernyataan itu terlontarkan dari mulut Luhan dengan terbata-bata, dia tidak mengira apa yang akan didapatkannya adalah sebuah tamparan. Diusap pipinya dengan tidak mengerti.

"Astaga! luhan ge!" pekik Lay emosi. "Aku sudah menganggap gege sebagai penganti appa. Jangan rusak kepercayaanku dengan perasaan sentimentil gege..."

"Salahkah aku, Lay? Kau memperingatkanku agar tidak meninggalkanmu berduaan dengan orang asing, bukankah kau membutuhkan aku untuk mendampingimu?"

"Itu salah! Memang aku membutuhkan gege tapi dalam kapasitas sebagai pelindung seperti sosok keluarga. Bukan seperti pikiran gege," keluh Lay amat kesal.

Luhan tak mampu berucap apa-apa lagi kecuali pamitnya yang tak ditanggapi Lay.

===== KrAy Fams =====

Lay amat kesal dibuat Luhan. Tidurnya menjadi tidak nyaman. Kejadian-kejadian yang tidak diduganya itu amat mempengaruhi jiwanya. Setelah lama sekali merenungkan kejadian yang dihadapinya, samar-samar Lay menyadari sesuatu.

Mengapa dia tidak antusias menerima tawaran Kai, mengapa pula dia menjadi marah mendapati kenyataan Luhan mencintainya. Bukankah wajar jika ada yang bilang cinta padanya, karena dia tidak terikat hubungan dengan siapapun.

Apakah karena sebenarnya dia masih mencintai Suho dan belum dapat melupakannya meski kekasihnya sudah tiada? Kalau memang benar? Berarti masih berat perjuangan Lay untuk melupakan kekasihnya. Dia masih hidup dalam mimpinya

=== TUBIKONTINYU ===

aaa~ chap 3 udah selesai. Dan sampe sini belum ada moment kray? Aduh knapa ini? ==a

Hehehe XD Tunggu aja ne. Kan krisnya aja belum tau gimana nasipnya. Beneran meninggal atau masih hidup.

Untuk semua yang baca. Jebal review. Aku hanya ingin melihat jejak kalian yang baca. Terserah reviewnya apa. Mau kritik atau saran juga gpp. Dan yang udah review. Aku ucapkan banyak terima kasih. Ini fanfic, aku buat khusus buat kalian.

Terakhir kata. Aku ucapk. Sampai jumpa di chap depan.


	5. Chapter 5

Chap 4 datang. Tanpa cuap-cuap. Yook langsung dibaca. Cekidot

Tittle : Wonderful memories with you

Pairing : KrAy / KrisLay

Genre : Romance

Rate : (bingung. Jadi asal rate aja xD)

Disclaimer : ini cerita punya saya tentunya

a/n : Terinspirasi dari cerita temen sekampung. Tapi gak semua mirip kok. Hanya inspirasinya aja dari dia. Love u my best friend 3

Warning : Typo (s) bertebaran. Judul-Summary-Cerita yang ga nyambung. YAOI ||_**Boys Love Boys**_|| Jadi saya tegaskan. ||_**DONT LIKE DONT READ. Its YAOI and DONT BASH ME.**_

saya orang yang suka damai. So cekidot. Semoga kalian suka

=====KrAy Fams=====

Berita keberhasilan konsernya yang dimuat di koran-koran tidak cukup menghibur kesumpekan hati Lay seharian itu. Dia mengurung dirinya di rumah dan membiarkan dering telepon berbunyi terus menerus.

Untuk mengisi kekosongan hatinya, Lay iseng-iseng mempelajari berkas-berkas perjanjian antara Kris dengan Luhan berikut bukti-bukti terlampir. Dan tidak terasa keasyikannya menyita waktunya. Tahu-tahu perutnya sudah terasa lapar karena sejak pagi dia belum makan apa-apa.

Diliriknya jam dinding sementara tangannya baru memegang rekening barunya yang dibuat sebulan yang lalu dengan Luhan. Rupanya rekening barunya itu mengingatkannya pada janji penyelenggara konsernya. Apakah penyelenggara konsernya menepati janjinya dengan mentransfer sebagian keuntungan padanya? Ketika Lay berniat menelepon bank untuk menanyakannya, timbullah keraguan.

Karena bosan dengan berkas-berkas perjanjian itu dan juga bimbang atas transfer keuntungan itu, akhirnya Lay menanyakan langsung ke bank sekalian makan siang di luar, dan dia pun bergegas pergi keluar.

Dalam waktu singkat, dia sudah tiba di bank dan menemui petugasnya. Petugas bank itu langsung melayaninya dengan baik.

===== KrAy Fams =====

"Apakah ada transfer untuk rekening atas nama Zhang Yixing?" tanya Lay pada petugas bank.

"Ne, ada transfer yang sudah masuk karena kita menggunakan sistem online tiap hari. Satunya sebesar..." petugas bank menyebutkan jumlah kiriman dan data pengirim. Betapa tercengannya Lay diberitahu adanya kiriman dari perusahaan Sakti pada hari ini dengan jumlah yang cukup besar.

"Eh kiriman kedua itu darimana?" ulang Lay penasaran.

"Perusahaan Wu-Fam Corp."

"Maksud saya alamatnya?"

"Wah! Tidak ada dalam data yang direkam komputer, Tuan."

"Ah, masa tidak ada?"

"Benar. Coba saja misalkan Tuan mengirimkan uang pada rekening lainnya, pasti tidak menyertakan alamat Tuan kan, hanya identitas nama atau asal rekening."

"Jadi, tidak bisa ya melacak alamat Wu-Fam Corp?" tanya Lay kecewa karena menyadari kebenaran informasi petugas bank.

"Oh bisa kalau Wu-Fam Corp membuka rekeningnya pada bank kami sehingga data-data lainnya ada dalam arsip kami. Kecuali Wu-Fam Corp membuka rekeningnya pada bank lain, kami tidak bisa melacaknya karena menyalahi peraturan," jelas petugas bank membuka harapan Lay. Akhirnya dibujuknya petugas bank itu supaya mau membuka file komputernya lagi, melacak apakah Wu-Fam Corp termasuk nasabah mereka atau bukan.

"Ya, bisa. Tapi agak lama."

"Tidak apa, saya tidak terburu-buru, akan saya tunggu," tukas Lay penuh harap. Diikutinya gerak gerik petugas bank dengan rasa penasaran yang tinggi. Dadanya berdebaran. Baru terpikirkan olehnya saat ini untuk mengetahui alamat perusahaan Kris. Untuk apa? Lay sesaat kebingungan menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri.

"Ahhh!" desah petugas bank mengejutkan Lay.

"Bagaimana pak?"

"Dapat juga. Jalan growl no 12."

"Terima kasih ya, pak. Sekali lagi terima kasih." ucap Lay begitu girangnya. Dicatatnya alamat itu dan dihafalkannya. Lantas dia beranjak keluar dari bank. Kemana langkahnya pergi? Ke kantor Wu-Fams Corp? Untuk apa? Mengucapkan terima kasih? Pada siapa ucapannya ditujukan? Bukankah pengirim sesungguhnya sudah tiada.

Untuk beberapa saat lamanya Lay bimbang. Namum akhirnya kebimbangannya itu tidak menyurutkan semangatnya untuk mampir ke kantor Kris. Setidaknya sekedar untuk melihat keberadaan perusahaan yang sudah begitu berjasa mengantarkan dirinya pada kehidupan yang sekarang dijalaninya.

===== KrAy Fams =====

Setengah jam kemudian Lay tiba di tempat tujuan dengan menaiki taksi. Perasaannya begitu berkecamuk ketika dia memasuki lobi Wu-Fam Corp.

"Selamat siang, Tuan! Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" sapa resepsionis kantor Kris.

"Apakah di sini kantor Wu-Fam Corp?"

"Tidak salah!" karyawan itu menunjuk logo perusahaan yang terpampang di dinding. Aduh! Lay tersipu malu.

"Saya..." Lay kebingungan sendiri menyampaikan maksudnya.

"Ya, bagaimana Tuan?" desak resepsionis Wu-Fam Corp.

"Begini, saya menerima transfer dari Wu-Fam Corp dalam rekening saya dan bolehkah saya menemui petugas yang mentransfernya?"

"Oh! Kenapa, Tuan? Ada complain? Coba saya tanyakan pada bagian keuangan," kata resepsionis sambil menekan beberapa angka pada teleponnya. Pembicaran di telepon kadang terputus karena si resepsionis memelurkan beberapa informasi dari Lay.

"Wah! Maaf, Tuan! Kata bagian keuangan, mereka tidak mentranser ke bank anda. Apakah Tuan tidak salah informasi?" tanya si resepsionis membuat Lay tidak mengerti. Bukti-bukti di tangannya sudah cukup kuat, mengapa bagian keuangan menyangkalnya?

"Tidak mungkin salah. Saya dapatkan datanya dari pihak bank saya, tidak mungkin keliru karena saya telah memastikan sebelum mengkonfirmasikannya sekarang ini."

"Kalau begitu..." si resepsionis berfikir keras. "Barangkali..." katanya lagi mengambang. "Eh, barangkali presdir yang langsung mentranfernya, Tuan!"

"Presdir Wu-Fams Corp?"

"Ne. Kris Wu Sajangnim. Untuk jelasnya... ah agak sulit meminta konfirmasi beliau sebab hari ini beliau tidak ke kantor dan tidak tentu juga datang ke sininya. Hmm... bagaimana kalau Tuan tinggalkan nomor telepon agar sewaktu-waktu dapat saya hubungi setelah mendapatkan konfirmasi dari Kris Sajangnim?"

"Kris Wu?" Lay terkejut mendengar nama itu. "Kris Wu yang berambut panjang, penampilannya yang acak-acakan dan dia punya tatapan mata yang tajam itu?" tanyanya memastikan.

"Ya betul. Tuan mengenalnya juga kan?"

"Ya Tuhan!" pekik Lay dengan suara tertahan. "Mengapa saya diberitahu kalau beliau sudah meninggal?"

"Wah! Keliru itu, Tuan. Kris sajangnim baik-baik saja, malahan saya baru bertemu beliau seminggu yang lalu. Beliau datang ke sini..."

Kata-kata selanjutnya tidak begitu jelas terdengar oleh Lay yang dilanda keterkejutan. Dia mengganggap Kris sudah meninggal, bertahun-tahun lamanya. Astaga.

"Bagaimana, Tuan? Berapa nomor telepon Tuan?" tanya resepsionis menantikan jawabannya. Dan Lay pun menyebutkan nomor teleponnya.

"Um, bolehkah saya minta alamat rumah Kris Wu, siapa tahu saya bisa langsung behubungan dengan beliau?" tanyanya mendapatkan suatu ide.

"Memang Tuan dapat berhubungan langsung dengan beliau meski agak sulit karena beliau juga jarang berada di rumahnya. Kami saja selalu menemukan kesulitan kalau harus melacaknya. Seringkali beliau menghilang entah kemana sampai berbulan-bulan lamanya," jelas si resepsionis sambil memberikan alamat yang diminta Lay.

"Lho, memang Kris bepergian kemana? Kalau beliau tidak berada di kantor bagaimana dengan kelancaran perusahaan?"

"Kami tak tahu kemanakah beliau pergi namun perusahaan tetap berjalan seperti biasanya karena semuanya kan sudah tahu pekerjaan masing-masing" jelas si resepsionis.

Lay termenung sampai akhirnya berpamitan. Sempat dia mampir ke rumah Kris, sayang sekali orang yang dicarinya tidak ada. Rumahnya kosong. Pintu dan jendela rumahnya tertutup rapat-rapat. Lantainya yang berdebu dan amat kotor seperti menunjukkan rumah itu tidak berpenghuni.

Setelah cukup lama menunggu, dengan membawa tanda tanya besar dan rasa penasaran. Lay memutuskan untuk pergi ke kantor Luhan.

===== KrAy Fams =====

Kantor Luhan sangat rame. Para karyawan pada sibuk. Dan Lay tak memperdulikan itu. Dia langsung melesat ke ruangan Luhan. Meskipun namja itu sedang bicara dengan salah seorang kliennya, Lay menyelanya dengan mengisyaratkan Luhan untuk keluar dari ruangannya walau sebentar agar mereka dapat bicara.

"Ada apa, Lay?"

"Kris gege masih idup, kenapa gege membohongiku?"

"Apa? Kris Wu masih hidup?" Luhan balik bertanya dengan keterkejutan yang amat sangat dan Lay tidak mendapati kepura-puraan dalam raut wajahnya.

"Aku benar-benar tidak tahu, Lay! Eh, aku tuntaskan dulu pembicaraan dengan klienku," ucap Luhan bergegas masuk ruangannya lagi. Tak lama kemudian terlihat pintu terbuka dan Luhan serta kliennya keluar. Luhan mengiringi kepergian kliennya. Lantas dia kembali bicara dengan Lay.

"Darimana kau tahu kalau Kris Wu masih hidup?" tanya Luhan tak percaya. Lay mengungkapkan apa yang baru diketahuinya dari apa yang dilakukannya sepanjang siang itu.

"Kau mengira aku membohongimu? Sama sekali tidak, Lay. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu kalau Kris Wu masih hidup..."

"Jadi bagaimana kau berurusan dengan Kris gege atau menyakininya sudah meninggal?" tanya Lay menyela ucapan Luhan.

Luhan termenung. Lalu dia menceritakan apa yang dialaminya sekitar delapan tahun yang lalu. Namja berumur dua puluh tahun yang sebelumnya tidak dikenalinya itu datang ke kantornya. Mereka pun berkenalan dan Kris membicarakan keinginannya untuk memberikan sebagian hartanya untuk Lay agar Lay dapat melakukan studinya hingga tuntas. Kris juga mengaku mengidap suatu penyakit yang sewaktu-waktu dapat mengakhiri hidupnya.

Untuk kedua kalinya mereka bertemu lagi. Setelah surat-surat keperluan amanat Kris telah selesai, Kris menandatanganinya. Kira-kira sebulan kemudian sopir Kris yang mengantarkan Kris ke kantor Luhan datang mengabarkan kalau tuannya telah meninggal. Dengan pemberitahuan itulah Luhan menjalankan amanat kliennya, memberitahukan Lay dan Ibunya, menyalurkan dana dan memantau perkembangan studi Lay.

"Kalau begitu," gumam Lay semakin berdebaran. "Kris gege lah yang memanipulasi kita. Tapi untuk apa?" lanjut Lay.

"Aneh! Aku juga tak paham apa maksudnya. Jadi kau tidak berhasil menemuinya? Ada apa dibalik semua ini?" Luhan bertanya-tanya keheranan. Keduanya tenggelam dalam ketidak mengertian.

Beban pikiran Lay sungguh berat. Semalaman dia hampir tak dapat memejamkan matanya karena dihantui bayang-bayang masa lalunya. Mengapa Kris melakukan semuanya itu? Pertanyaan ini bukanlah satu-satunya pertanyaan yang menggelisahkan hatinya.

Ada beberapa fakta yang menunjukkan tidak terputusnya hubungan antara Lay dengan Kris. Salah satunya melalui penyaluran uang dalam rekeningnya. Kris sering kali menambahkan saldo rekeningnya pada saat nilainya sudah mencapai batas minimal. Kenyataan itu memunculkan pertanyaan berikutnya yang mengacaukan hati Lay. Jangan-jangan dari kejauhan Kris mengikuti perkembangan hidupnya, memantau studinya sama seperti yang dilakukan Luhan.

Kalau begitu, bukan tak mungkin pula Kris mengetahui hubungannya dengan Suho. Saat itu Lay seakan lupa diri, mengabaikan kuliahnya. Karena keseringan bersama suho, memadu kasih dibalik denting-denting piano yang terus terdengar setiap hari. Bahkan sempat Lay merencanakan untuk memperdalam musiknya di luar negeri, karena pengaruh Suho yang luar biasa yang mampu mengalihkan minatnya pada hukum sebagaimana yang sebelumnya dicita-citakan olehnya.

/flashback/

"Setiap kali kau tarikan jari jemarimu di atas piano aku terpesona dear, begitu lincah dan luwes," bisik Suho meraih jemari Lay dan digenggamnya erat. Ini terjadi pada peringatan ulang tahun Suho setelah masa pacaran mereka memasuki tahun kedua.

"Aishh, jadi kau tidak kagum pada permainanku? Kau hanya mengagumi gerakan jariku eoh?" rajuk Lay menanggapi rayuan Suho sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. Lay dan Suho duduk bersisikan menghadap piano. Latihan yang dilakukan Lay setiap hari takkan terasa bosan atau letih karena setiap kali lagu berakhir Suho selalu merayunya. Apa saja yang membuat hati Lay senang akan dilakukan oleh Suho. Dan membuat Lay semakin mencintai kekasihnya serta musik menjadi dunianya.

Suho akan menggenggam jarinya, mengecup punggung tangannya, mendekapnya dari samping, mendaratkan kecupan di pipi atau mengusap poni Lay yang menutupi mata indah namja itu. Betapa semua itu terus terpatri dalam jiwa Lay.

"Aku mengagumi semua yang ada pada dirimu, dear" balas Suho dengan senyuman. " Um.. Selaman aku tak dapat tidur, dear," lanjut Suho.

"Kau memikirkan aku lagi?" tanya Lay memastikan.

"Selalu. Tapi ada perbedaan kali ini dibandingkan dengan sebelumnya. Aku menangkap nuansa tertentu yang mendesak hatiku, bentuknya amat abstrak."

"Abstrak?"

"Ya, sulit digambarkan dengan kata-kata. Tapi aku merasakannya. Desakan yang tidak kunjung mereda, sampai aku beranjang dari ranjangku dan duduk di depan piano. Pada pukul dua pagi hari ini, dear!"

"Lagu apa yang kau mainkan hyung?"

"Aku tak tahu, aku menggerakan jariku mengikuti naluri dan irama yang terdengar amat melodis dan aku tersadarkan... Ooh Lay! My dear, akhirnya aku bisa menciptakan lagu lagi setelah dua tahun vakum. Setelah aku merasa sumpek di Seoul sehabis konser di Jepang. Sampai aku pindah ke Daegu, tempat ini juga belum menumbuhkan insprirasiku hingga tengah malam tadi. Dan menakjubkan, kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku? Rasanya aku ingin segera terbang menemuimu untuk memeluk dan menciummu sepuas-puasnya, dear.."

"Tapi tidak kau lakukan," timpal Lay merengut manja. Suho tertawa. Mendekap tubuh kekasihnya itu dengan erat. Harum rambut Lay tercium hidungnya.

"Ya, karena selama dua jam berikutnya aku berkutat menyempurnakan aransemen lagu itu. Aku menghitung nyaris seratus kali ku ulangi lagu yang terinspirasi dari dirimu. Ketika kusadari sudah pagi, aku merasa amat mengantuk dalam kebahagiaan dan kepuasan yang tidak terperkirakan. Lantas aku tertidur di sofa sebelum sempat menghirup kopi panas yang kubuat."

"Lantas?"

"Aku terbangun dan buru-buru ke rumahmu, tapi kau sudah pergi ke kampus..."

"Lantas?"

"Aku menunggu dengan tidak sabarnya sampai kau pulang dan sekarang kita sudah berduaan di sini."

"Lantas?"

"Lay?" Suho kesal dengan Lay karena sejak tadi pertanyaan Lay sama.

"Kkk... Lantas kapan mau kau perdengarkan lagu bersejarahmu itu bagiku?" tanya Lay amat manja.

"Ya sekarang, tapi aku ingin kau memelukku dari belakang selama aku memainkannya, dear. Setuju?"

Lay mengganggukkan kepalanya. Dengan senyuman yang manis, namja itu beranjak dari duduknya. Dipeluknya Suho dari belakang. Suho pun mulai memainkan pianonya. Denting-denting bergema indah. Memasuki bagian refrain terdengar alunan suara Suho menyanyikan syair lagu yang tidak kalah romantis dengan melodinya. Lay mendekap semakin erat. Lagu itu diulangi beberapa kali sampai akhirnya Lay membisikan sesuatu.

"Bolehkan aku memainkannya, hyung? Sudahkan partiturnya kau tulis lengkap?"

"Gagasan yang bagus. Kau mau memainkannya? Suatu kehormatan besar bagiku, untuk karya pertamaku setelah lama aku vakum. Ayo sini, ini partiturnya," Suho meraih map yang tergeletak di atas piano dan mengambil selembar kertar dari dalamnya.

Dengan seriusnya Lay membaca partitur lagu karya kekasihnya dengan kening mengernyit.

"Jangan kecewa hyung kalau aku belum mampu memainkannya sebaik kau, mungkin temponya agak lambat."

"Tak apa, dua tiga kali kau mainkan, nanti akan sesempurma permainanku," ucap Suho sambil beranjak dan berdiri di sisi Lay. Maka namja berdimple itu pun berkonsentrasi. Dicarinya nada pertama yang disukainya. Lalu nada-nada berikutnya terdengar begitu lambat sampai kecepatannya mengikuti partitur lagu.

Ketika Suho memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang, Lay sempat terpecah konsentrasinya hingga beberapa nada terdengar sumbang. Namun dengan cepat dia berusaha mengatasi dengan memusatkan konsentrasinya. Permainannya semakin baik pada pengulangan selanjutnya.

Sayang keasyikan Lay terusik lagi.

Pada detik selanjutnya, permainan terhenti. Sebelum sempat Lay memprotes, bibir Suho telah mengecup lehernya.

"Nghh! Suho hyung!" desah Lay dengan tubuh menggeliat. Tak tahan dengan kecupan Suho. Leher adalah titik sensitifnya. Lay tidak berdaya, tubuhnya terasa terbang.

"Apa yang kau inginkan, hyung?" bisik Lay.

"Ohh Lay... Lay..." Suho mendesahkan namanya dengan suara tertahan tidak mampu menjawab pertanyaan barusan.

"Aku akan berikan hatiku padamu. Tapi... tidak... tubuhku ini... Hyung!"

"Aku juga.. tidak mungkin memintanya... darimu sekarang dear..." balas Suho. Dan sebelum semuanya terjadi diluar batas, mereka tersadar. Suho kemudian memeluk erat-erat namja yang amat dicintainya itu.

/End of Flasback/

=== TEBECE ===

Hehehe.. Udah kejawab kan jika kris meninggal atau tidak? Dan juga perbedaan usia Kris dengan Lay.

Kris 8 tahun yang lalu usianya 20 tahun, sedangkan usia Lay sekarang 20 tahun. Hayo berapa coba usia kris sekarang? Yang tau berarti udah bisa nebak perbedaan usia mereka.

Dan aku ucapkan buat reader yang ngikutin fict ini dari awal dan juga buat reviewnya. Aku balas lewat pm dan untuk :

1. Tahu goreng : Sulay? Aku juga suka mereka. Tapi kalau sulay kan pada kalem semua wajahnya jadi cerita mereka itu cocoknya yang sweet" gitu tanpa ada masalah yang berat #sok tau aku ini. Tpi gomawo udah review chingu. Di sini juga ada sulay nya kok.

2. Berlindia : ini krisnya muncul. Walau cuma namanya. Dia masih ngumpet sama aku #plak. Gomawo ne udah review

Akhirnya, mulai chap depan dengan bangga saya mengatakan KRIS akan muncul~ xD HEHEHE.. Jadi sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya.


	6. Chapter 6

Tittle : Wonderful memories with you

Pairing : KrAy / KrisLay

Genre : Romance

Rate : K+ s/d T (bingung. Jadi asal rate aja xD)

Disclaimer : ini cerita punya saya tentunya

a/n : Terinspirasi dari cerita temen sekampung. Tapi gak semua mirip kok. Hanya inspirasinya aja dari dia. Love u my best friend xD

Warning : Typo (s) -Summary-Cerita yang ganyambung. _**YAOI ||Boys Love Boys|| **_Jadi saya tegaskan._** ||DONT LIKE DONT READ. Its YAOI and DONT BASH ME.**_

saya orang yang suka damai. So cekidot. Semoga kalian suka

===== KrAy Fams =====

Selama berhari-hari Lay bolak balik ke rumah Kris atau ke kantor Wu-Fam corp. Hasilnya selalu kegagalan, dia gagal menemui Kris. Rumahnya selalu kosong, Kris pun tak pernah mampir ke kantornya. Aneh, kemanakah namja itu menghilang dan mengapa? Ughh! Semakin misterius saja namja yang sudah membiayai studinya itu.

Lay tidak putus asa melacak jekak Kris. Dikumpulkannya berbagai informasi dari karyawan dan tetangga rumahnya. Lantas Lay pun sempat menghubungi pihak imigrasi untuk memastikan apakah Kris pergi ke luar negeri ataukah tidak. Sampai di sini Lay kebingungan melanjutkan pelacakannya. Kemana lagi akan dilacak?

Lay merasa kacau. Tidak tenang dan terus menerus terusik bayangan Kris. Semakin dipikirkannya semakin dikuatirkan kalau namja itu mengetahui sejarah perjalanan hidupnya selama di Daegu. Apakah mungkin Kris marah atau membencinya karena ternyata dia bermain dan tidak sungguh-sungguh belajar. Tapi mengapa aliran dananya tidak pernah terputuskan bahkan sampai kemarin. Kris masih mengirimkan uang untuknya padahal dia sudah bekerja. Luhan sudah memberikan gaji yang dapat mencukupi kebutuhannya. Lantas kemudian hasil konser juga lumayan profitnya.

Begitu banyak pertanyaan yang membebani hati Lay. Sampai terasa membuatnya semakin kalut.

===== Kray Fams =====

Malam itu Lay berusaha melupakan bebannya. Dengan hati pilu dikenangnya ummanya dan kampung halamannya. Masa kecilnya yang indah di suatu desa terpencil di kaki gunung.

Mendadak Lay teringat akan villa Kris. Astaga! Mengapa tempat yang satu itu dilupakannya? Jangan-jangan Kris di sana! Setelah Lay pindah ke Daegu untuk melanjutkan sekolahnya dia memang tak pernah menanyakan keberadaan villa Kris pada ummanya. Dianggapnya Kris sudah mengurusi harta peninggalannya yang satu itu. Sama sekali tidak terpikirkan kalau Kris tetap mempertahankannya dan menjadikan tempat itu persembunyiannya.

Ingatan akan villa Kris di kampungnya itu memunculkan semangatnya. Dengan tergesa-gesa Lay berkemas. Tekadnya sudah bulat, besok pagi-pagi sekali dia akan berangkat ke desanya. Tepatnya ke villa Kris.

===== Kray Fams =====

Hamparan rumput yang sangat luas meneduhkan hati Lay seketika, begitu kakinya menjejakkan di tanah kelahirannya. Lalu lalang orang dicermatinya sambil diingatnya wajah-wajah teman sepermainannya semasa kecil dulu.

Tidak ada yang dikenalinya meski suasana desanya belum banyak berubah. Rasanya tidak sabar lagi Lay mengunjungi rumahnya yang sudah dijual setelah ummanya meninggal. Dari kejauhan dia melihat rumahnya dengan penghuni yang tidak dikenalinya. Lay ragu mampir untuk sekedar berbincang-bincang.

Lantas diputuskannya untuk mampir sebentar ke rumah salah seorang sahabat terdekatnya, sayang sahabatnya sudah bekerja di kota. Hanya keluarganya yang ditemui Lay, dari keluarga temannya itu diperoleh informasi kalau villa Kris sudah semakin tak terurus seperti dulu. Malahan mereka, para penduduk desa tidak dapat memastikan apakah villa itu berpenghuni atau tidak.

Akhirnya Lay memutuskan untuk mengunjungi villa Kris sesegera mungkin karena dia penasaran apakah benar informasi yang didapatnya itu.

Tibalah Lay di depan villa Kris. Melintas kenangannya dulu bermain di halaman yang amat cantik, dipenuhi bunga-bunga dan taman yang tertata sangat baik. Eh sekarang berubah menjadi alang-alang yang tinggi. Bunga-bunga liar tumbuh tidak teratur di sana sini. Dan pintu pagarnya digembok.

Untuk beberapa saat lamanya Lay tercenung di depan pintu pagar yang cukup tinggi dan kokoh. Ranselnya diletakkan di atas rerumputan. Pemandangan di dalam villa tidak langsung telah merusak kenangan indahnya dulu.

Lama kelamaan Lay mendapatkan kesadarannya betapa penting misi kedatangnya. Percuma kalau dia hanya berdiri mematung saja dan tidak berupaya melacak Kris. Harus dipastikan ada atau tidaknya namja itu di dalam villanya ini.

Kemudian Lay mengambil ancang-ancang dan melemparkan ranselnya ke halaman villa. Hup! Dia meloncat setelah berhasil meloncati pagar dengan trampilnya. Selamat sudah! Tangannya dikibas-kibaskan dan mempersiapkan diri untuk langkah selanjutnya.

Dengan amat berhati-hati Lay melangkah melewati alang-alang yang setinggi betisnya. Terik matahari mengucurkan keringat hingga menggalir di dahi, leher dan wajahnya. Akhirnya sampailah dia di teras villa yang kotor dan berdebu. Persis seperti rumah Kris di Seoul. Tidak terurus.

Lay mengetuk pintu cukup keras. Tidak ada tanggapan apa-apa. Tangannya mendorong pintu. Tidak terbuka karena terkunci dari dalam. Ah, jangan-jangan Kris tidak ada, pikirnya mulai ragu. Pandangannya diedarkan. Eh! Jendela itu!. Dulu kan Kris sering mengawasi siapa saja dari jendela itu.

Tidak terasa langkah-langkah kaki Lay membawa tubuhnya ke sana. Dipeganginya sisi jendela mengikuti kenangan masa kecilnya. Bagaimana dia berdiri menatapi Kris tanpa rasa takut. Percakapan-percakapan pun mengalir.

Lay tersentak. Lamunannya buyar ketika tangannya yang tidak sengaja menekan kisi jendela dan membuat jendela terbuka sedikit. Hai! Jendela ini tidak terkunci rupanya. Lay langsung membukanya lebar-lebar. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi dia meloncat masuk ke dalam villa yang amat lenggang.

Kepalanya celingukan ke sana sini, melewati ruang demi ruang. Villa ini benar-benar tidak berpenghuni. Kecewalah Lay menemukan hasil pelacakannya kali ini.

Tubuhnya dibalikkan ke arah semula. Mendadak matanya menangkap gerakan angin yang membuka pintu belakang. Bulu kuduknya meremang. Entah mengapa tiba-tiba Lay merasa takut. Dipercepat langkahnya.

#kok jadi cerita misteri gini ya ==a adehh.. Berabe ini otak#

Lantas langkahnya dihentikan begitu Lay teringat dia belum memeriksa ruang belakang yang menghadap kebun sayuran. Agak ragu dibalikkan tubuhnya dan dilangkahkan kakinya menuju bagian belakang rumah.

Beberapa perabot tergeletak begitu saja. Meja, kursi dan balai-balai. Tidak ada siapa-siapa. Lay termangu. Dilangkahkan lagi kakinya untuk menutup pintu belakang. Saat pintu ditutupnya ada sesuatu di teras belakang yang mengusik penglihatannya. Seperti dia melihat kursi goyang yang bergerak? Dan kursinya membelakangi posisi tubuhnya.

Diikuti rasa penasaran, Lay membuka pintu belakang lebih lebar. Kursi goyang itu masih bergerak pelan padahal tidak ada angin yang berhembus. Astaga! Lay amat sangat kaget sampai dia meloncat cepat ke teras belakang untuk melihat dari dekat kursi goyang itu.. Dan benar, seperti kecuringaannya, kursi goyang itu ada yang mendudukinya. Kris!

Jantung Lay berdegup amat kencang. Lebih kencang dibandingkan saat karyawan Kris menegaskan bahwa atasannya masih hidup. Sekarang dia telah membuktikannya. Dengan mata kepalanya sendiri.

Beberapa saat lamanya Lay terhenyak. Menatapi sosok namja itu yang tidak jauh berbeda dengan perkenalan pertama kalinya delapan tahun yang lalu. Penampilannya bahkan terkesan lebih mengerikan. Rambut hitamnya tergerai menyentuk bahunya. Acak-acakan. Pakaiannya lusuh. Garis-garis wajahnya memberi kesan muram sekali-pun dalam kelelapan Kris yang tertidur di kursi goyang

Cukup lama Lay berdiri di depan kursi goyang. Menantikan kelopak mata Kris terbuka. Perasaannya berkecamuk. Berkali-kali dihela nafasnya setelah keterkejutannya mampu diatasi.

Saat kelopak mata Kris terbuka pada akhirnya, Lay menantikan reaksi namja itu. Ditangkapnya ekspresi keterkejutan, mata yang tajam itu balas menatapinya dengan kening mengernyit.

"Kau..." panggilnya lemah.

"Gege baik-baik saja?" tanya Lay lembut.

Kris mengiyakan dengan suara yang nyaris tak terdengar. Sunyi lagi setelah itu. Lay masih terpaku. Suasana terasa mencekam. Dan namja itu tidak tahan segera mengakhiri kebekuan di antara mereka.

"Gege ingat aku tidak?"

"Kau?" Kris balik bertanya. Lay tak berhasil mengartikan pertanyaan Kris. Apakah namja itu berlagak tidak tahu atau memang tidak ingat?

"Mengapa gege berbohong pada kami, padaku dan Luhan gege? Apa maksud Kris gege sebenarnya? Selama ini kami menganggap gege benar-benar telah tiada namun ternyata sebaliknya. Aku tidak mengerti, mengapa gege melakukan semua ini sampai delapan tahun lamanya. Apa maksud gege sebenarnya?" tanya Lay bertubi-tubi.

"Maaf, ingatanku agak kurang baik. Namamu siapa?"

"Eh? Gege lupa? Aku Lay, gege..."

"Oya Lay... Lay," gumam Kris seakan berusaha mengingat-ingat kembali. Lantas perlahan dia beranjak dari kursi goyangnya. "Darimana kau datang, pasti dari jauh? Mari kuantar ke ruang tengah untuk beristirahat. Ku siapkan minuman untukmu," ajaknya pula. Lay pun mengikuti dengan rasa tidak sabarnya.

Setelah mengantarkan tamunya ke ruang tengah, Kris pergi beberapa saat. Lalu muncul lagi membawa nampan berisikan dua gelas minuman dingin. Dipersilahkannya Lay untuk minum.

"Jadi, apa maksud gege sebenarnya?" ulang Lay setelah meminum minumannya.

"Maksud apa?"

"Aduh! Gege jangan berlagak tidak tahu. Baiklah akan aku ungkapkan semuanya," Lay memaparkan tindakan Kris terhadap dirinya selama lebih delapan tahun. Dan terakhir dia baru mengetahui kalau donatur setianya masih hidup.

"Oh! Itu," gumam Kris dengan raut biasa. "Aku hanya bermaksud menolongmu dengan pertolongan tanpa syarat."

"Pertolongan tanpa syarat? Apa maksud gege?" tanya Lay tidak mengerti.

"Aku punya kelebihan uang dan hatiku tergerak untuk membantumu setelah aku mengorek informasi dari pamanmu mengenai keadaan keluargamu, appamu telah tiada dan ummamu berjualan kepiting salju setiap harinya. Maka kalau aku membantumu secara terang-terangan pastilah kelak kau akan berusaha membalas budiku. Aku tidak menghendaki itu. Aku ingin kau jadi orang berhasil tanpa harus membalas budi baik sang penolong. Kau mengerti maksudku, Lay?"

Lay tercengang mengenai penjelasan Kris. Hatinya amat tersentuh. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Ah, betapa baiknya seorang Kris yang dia kenal ini.

"Tapi," kilahnya tidak sepenuhnya mengerti. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang mengusik hatinya selama ini jawabannya belum didapat seutuhnya hanya dari penjelasan Kris barusan. "Gege memantau perkembanganku kan?" lanjut Lay bertanya.

"Untuk apa?"

"Hah? Untuk apa? Ya, untuk mengetahui apakah aku menjalankan amanat gege atau tidak."

"Begitukah perkiraanmu? Sayangnya aku tidak melakukan hal itu."

"Aku tidak percaya." tangkis Lay.

"Tidak ada yang memaksamu harus percaya, Lay" timpal Kris pelan. Lay terdiam. Pikirannya mengembara menelusuri masa lalunya.

"Gege pasti mengikuti kehidupan pribadiku. Gege kecewa karena aku pernah berniat memutuskan kuliah lantas beralih memperdalam musik," ucap Lay memancing reaksi lawan bicaranya. Namun Kris yang acuh bersikap biasa saja. Hanya menatapinya lekat-lekat. Maka semakin kuatlah dugaan Lay akan sikap donatur setianya. Hatinya mulai cemas

"Memang aku menjalin sebuah hubungan dengan musisi bernama Suho, pianis kenamaan Korea. Cintaku padanya menumbuhkan keinginanku untuk terjun ke dunia musik apalagi aku dinyatakan amat berbakat. Maafkan aku pernah berniat memutuskan kuliah, aku membutuhkan seseorang sebagai pengganti umma dan aku menemukan dalam diri Suho," ungkap Lay menyingkap satu persatu bagian penting dalam kehidupan pribadinya selama berada di Daegu.

Suara Lay yang bening berirama didengar Kris dengan tekunnya. Tak sedikit pun dia menyela, ekspresi wajahnya datar saja tanpa emosi. Lay semakin larut dalam masa lalunya. Kenangannya bersama Suho yang indah dan menawan dikisahkan sebagai pembelaan dirinya. Saat ini dia membutuhkan perhatian. Dan Luhan tidak dapat memenuhi kebutuhannya itu. #apa ini#

"Tidak ada orang seperti Suho yang begitu memahamiku. Kami bermain piano bersama-sama, berjam-jam lamanya tanpa rasa lelah. Memainkan musik-musik klasik..." ucap Lay lagi "Aku yakin gege mengikuti dengan... entah bagaimana caranya. Gege amat misterius dan serba tidak terduga." sambut Lay.

"Katakan, gege. Ya, kan? Gege mengetahui semuanya? Aku tidak percaya seorang seperti gege akan melimpahkan tanggung jawab hanya pada Luhan gege saja," Lay sekilas melihat bagaimana Kris mengelakkan tatapan matanya ke sudut lain.

"Malam itu, malam yang tidak terlupakan," bisik Lay sendu. "Betapa aku tergugah mengetahui Suho berhasil menciptakan sebuah lagu berkat diriku setelah setahun lebih vakum."

Entah mengapa Lay merasa perlu mengungkapkan peristiwa penting itu. Dimana Suho memperdengarkan karya terbarunya, Lay pun belajar memainkan lagu karya kekasihnya sambil berpelukan. Dan bergantian mereka mendekap tubuh kekasihnya dari belakang.

"Pada saat yang paling menentukan itu, aku tersadar. Hanya satu detik aku ingat keberadaan diriku, bagaimana aku dibiayai oleh seseorang, bagaimana Luhan gege telah bersusah payah membimbingku, takkan aku hianati semuanya itu dengan penyerahan jiwa ragaku pada orang yang memang aku cintai. Tapi aku tetap saja bersamanya dan melupakan kewajibanku.. Sungguh aku tidak menyesal memutuskan hal itu, sampai detik ini, gege! Ini lebih besar dari peristiwa kembalinya aku ke kampus setelah hampir setengah tahun menghilang sejak kematian Suho yang membuat hidupku tidak menentu..." pengungkapan masa lalu Lay yang panjang lebar itu berakhir pada bagian paling peka, menyangkut perhargaan Lay atas pertolongan Kris selama delapan tahun ini.

"Berakhirnya hidup Suho hampir pula mengakhiri studi bahkan juga hidupku. Tapi sekali lagi dengan mengingat akan upaya gege, aku memompakan semangat hingga akhirnya berhasil menamatkan kuliah meski dengan nilai yang tidak terlalu cemerlang. Dan... dan... agaknya aku belum dapat mengubur kenangan bersama Suho. Gege juga tentu mengikutiku yang berhasil menampilkan konser musik karya-karya Suho. Hasilnya luar biasa, pihak penyelenggara menjanjikan bonus khusus dan aku sudah menerimanya. Pada saat aku memeriksa rekening, transferan gege ternyata sudah masuk dalam rekeninku. Mengapa gege masih membiayai hidupku ini? Mengapa? Jawablah pertanyaanku, gege? Jangan diam membisu," pinta Lay hampir putus asa.

"Apa yang bisa ku jawab? Aku sendiri tidak tahu jawabannya. Aku berbuat seperti itu karena keinginan dan kesempatan. Hanya itu saja," jawab Kris datar.

Lay menghela nafas panjang.

"Sampai kapan gege akan terus membiayai hidupku? Sekarang aku sudah mandiri, ge. Eh apa yang gege pikirkan? Dari tadi aku lihat, gege termangu-mangu terus..."

"Aku ingat masa kecilmu di sini, bagaimana kau bermain-main. Sekarang kau sudah menjadi namja dewasa yang tampan dan manis. Aku masih ragu, inikah namja kecil yang paling berani menghadapiku?"

"Gege ragu aku adalah Lay?" Lay merajuk sambil mempoutkan bibirkan.

"Ah, tidak. Ada sesuatu yang tidak berubah yaitu mata hazel dan dimplemu itu serta suaramu yang polos."

Lay tersenyum kecil. Ada sentuhan tersendiri yang dirasakan dalam hatinya.

"Sudah berapa lama gege menyepi di sini? Mengapa gege berada di sini? Aku tidak mengerti. Ooh! Aku sudah menceritakan segala sesuatunya. Sekarang maukah gege menceritakan apa yang gege risaukan sampai detik ini, hingga menjadi begitu ganjil dan aneh." balas Lay.

Mereka bertatapan. Lama sekali. Sampai akhirnya Krislah yang mengalihkan pandangannya terlebih dahulu. Dia berdiri mendekati sisi jendela dan melayangkan pandangannya jauh ke luar sana.

"Lay. Kau tahu aku kaya dan memiliki begitu banyak uang hingga apapun yang kuinginkan pasti ku dapatkan. Seperti villa ini. Pada waktu kita bertemu pertama kalinya, aku sedang dalam keadaan frustasi. Peristiwa demi peristiwa kuhadapi. Kegetiran, kepedihan dan keputusasaan."

"Mengapa, ge?"

"Banyak penyebabnya, Lay. Tapi satu yang menorehkan luka paling dalam. Cinta."

"Cinta?" tanya Lay amat antusias.

Rupanya Kris patah hati karena cintanya ditolak namja yang amat dicintainya. Menurut penuturan Kris, dia sudah cukup lama menjalin cinta dengan kekasihnya. Sejak remaja, mereka satu sekolah di senior high school. Setelah bertahun-tahun pacaran, kekasihnya memilih namja lain sebagai suaminya. Seorang namja miskin. Dibandingkan dengan Kris, namja itu tidak ada apa-apanya. Kris kaya, tampan, berwibawa dan keren. Dia merasa terhina, seakan kekayaannya tidak berarti apa-apa.

Kris tidak dapat menerima hal itu, sekalipun masih banyak namja atau yeoja yang mengincarkan, tak pernah dilayani. Kalau mereka semua mendekatinya pasti hanya memburu kekayaan dan kedudukannya. Berbeda dengan kekasihnya yang lebih suka memilih namja miskin. Tak habisnya Kris menyesali. Dia pun menyepi dan mengasingkan diri dari pergaulan luas. Meski sesekali tetap muncul di kantornya, namun praktis dia sendiri akan membatasi dirinya dari lingkungannya.

Sejak saat itu Kris mulai menyepelekan uang dan kekayaan miliknya. Dia menyepi di villa yang terpencil. Dalam pengasingannya itu Kris bertemu dengan Lay dan menggugah hatinya untuk memanfaatkan uang bagi orang lain yang membutuhkan.

Lalu segala sesuatu diurus lewat pengacara yang membarang didatanginya lalu diam-diam Kris menghilang persis sebagaimana kabar bohong yang disampaikan supir atas perintahnya.

Bertahun-tahun lamanya Kris mengirimkan uang tanpa memperdulikan perkembangan hidup Lay. Makanya dia berbengong-bengong dan tak begitu paham mendengar pengungkapan Lay. Mengenai ummanya yang telah tiada disusul dengan kekasihnya. Lantas bagaimana Lay lulus, bekerja membantu Luhan dan barusan mengadakan konser. Begitu banyak kejadian yang diketahuinya saat ini.

===== Kray Fams =====

"Mengapa gege menatapiku seperti itu?" tanya Lay berani.

"Aku bangga padamu, Lay," ucap Kris amat tulus.

"Hah? Gege.. Ja-jadi, gege benar-benar tidak tahu bagaimana kehidupan pribadiku selama berada di Daegu?" tanya Lay masih tidak percaya.

Kris pun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kepergian ummamu pun aku baru tahu, aku ikut berduka cita, Lay."

"Ne.. ne.."

"Sekarang bersantailah. Aku akan membenahi kamar untukmu."

"Tidak usah, gege. Aku akan pulang sebentar lagi."

"Oh!" Kris berdesah dengan ekspresi khasnya, seperti dulu bila dia ingin berbicara dengan Lay namun namja kecilnya itu sudah berlari meninggalkannya begitu saja.

"Bolehkah aku bertanya hal yang agak pribadi, Kris ge?" tanya Lay meraih tas ranselnya dan bersiap akan pulang.

"Ya, apa?"

"Bagaimana dengan namja yang gege cintai itu?"

"Dia menikah dengan pilihannya."

"Lantas, Gege tidak pernah bertemu lagi dengannya?" tanya Lay lagi yang dijawab dengan gelengan kepala Kris.

"Siapakah namanya dan dimanakah alamatnya, ge?"

Kris menyebutkan nama kekasihnya Huang Zi Tao dan bekerja di sebuah kantor yang tak jauh dari kantor Lay.

"Mengapa kau tanyakan itu, Lay?"

"Ah, tak apa gege. Aku hanya ingin menemui dan menyelidikinya, apakah dia bahagia. Bolehkan ge? Kalau gege benar-benar tulus mencintainya, pasti gege juga akan bahagia bila Tao bahagia." jawab Lay lugu. Kris tercengang mendengarnya.

Lalu namja kecilnya melesat pergi setelah berpamitan dengannya. Padahal masih banyak yang ingin Kris perbincangkan.

Ditatapnya Lay yang beranjak pergi. Namja kecilnya sudah beranjak dewasa dengan kepribadian yang sangat baik. Dan kehadirannya sekarang membuat Kris merasakan semangat hidupnya muncul lagi setelah delapan tahun menyendiri

tbc

===== Kray Fams =====

taraaa~ chap 5 datang. Mian ne chingudeul aku lama postnya. Baru pulang dari desa jadi baru ada sinyal. Dan aku mau kasih tau perbedaan usia Kris dan Lay. Saat pertama bertemu Kris itu berusia 20 tahun dan Lay 12 tahun. Jadi sekarang setelah 8 tahun baru bertemu lagi. Usia Kris jadi 28 tahun dan Lay 20 tahun. Hehe.. XD .. Chukkae yang berhasil nebak dengan benar. Ayo mau hadiah apa bagi yang nebak bener?

Terakhir aku ucapkan terima kasih buat semua yang review. || Caffeine NL || || Imeelia || AlpacaAce || zhiewon189 || RaraRyanFujoshiSN || Name unyu || kray shipper || Guest || berlindia || BLUEFIRE0805 || 0704minnie || tahu goreng || Fanxingege || minprayudi || .. Tanpa review kalian fanfic ini gak akan jadi.


End file.
